


Fire Emblem Three Houses: Wanderer (Emerald)

by gen3king



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gen3king/pseuds/gen3king
Summary: Hubert stood, shocked, "Byleth, what do you mean?""They killed my father!" Byleth cried out, "You guys helped them kill my father! It's them or me!""I..." Hubert sighs, "I'm sorry for what happened Byleth but Edelgard-""You know what?" Byleth glares, "To Hell with Edelgard. If you're going to work with such scum, you work without me.""Byleth please reconsider," Hubert pleaded, "You are being irrational and-"Byleth, with a glare, that silenced even Hubert, walked away...In case that was to vagueThis is a sort of "new route" based on the idea of what would happen if Byleth refused to work with Those Who Slither in the Dark. I like to call it the "Emerald" route as Byleth aligns himself with the other two house leaders. This story addresses Sothis, Byleth's mental health which would realistically be poor, and several side stories involving characters such as Shamir, Lysithea, Claude, Dimitri, Felix, etc. I hope you enjoy it if you choose to read it.
Relationships: Catherine/Shamir Nevrand, Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Lysithea von Ordelia
Kudos: 16





	1. Green Haired Wanderer

Hubert stood, shocked, "Byleth, what do you mean?"

"They killed my father!" Byleth cried out, "You guys helped them kill my father! It's them or me!"

"I..." Hubert sighs, "I'm sorry for what happened Byleth but Edelgard-"

"You know what?" Byleth glares, "To Hell with Edelgard. If you're going to work with such scum, you work without me."

"Byleth please reconsider," Hubert pleaded, "You are being irrational and-"

Byleth, with a glare, that silenced even Hubert, walked away...

That was one month ago.

Edelgard wept in her room for her lost ally. An ally she was very close to...

She could not show this weakness however, not to anyone. Not to Petra, Hubert, or anyone. She was so happy to see him alive after all those years, to have him just walk away ripped her heart out...

Yet, ax in hand, she collected herself, stood, and prepared for battle...

"A green haired swordsman?" Dimitri inquired, "Wandering my kingdom?"

"Yes sir," a soldier responded, "Rumor has it he's been fighting beasts that have been threatening the villages nearby."

"My old friend," Dimitri smiled to himself, "Have you finally returned?..."

"Where are they?" Byleth demanded, his appearance ragged, his cloak torn, his body malnourished, consumed by obsession with revenge, his eyes sunken and tried, and the rare but warm smile on his face gone. Replaced with a permanent wrathful scowl.

"I don't know!" The bandit begged, "I-"

Byleth beat the bandit's skull against the ground as the rain begins to fall upon the bandit fort, blood began to mix into the mud as the bandit died, his skull shattered by the maddened warrior.

Byleth searched the fort, for food or supplies, finding only a meager sum of gold, enough for a day's food at most.

Swiping it, Byleth muttered to himself, "Waste of time. No leads. Gotta keep moving."

Byleth entered a nearby market place and walked into a local diner and demands, "Give me whatever is cheapest."

A waiter nodded as Dimitri entered with a sketch of Byleth, asking civilians, "Have you seen this man?'

A waiter pointed towards Byleth, and Dimitri felt a slew of emotions upon seeing the broken man his friend has become. At first he feels rage that Byleth would side with Edelgard, but he feels a certain understanding for Byleth's mental state, and decides to approach the young man calmly, approaching Byleth not as a soldier, but a concerned friend. Keeping his sword on hand however, just to be safe.

In the bustling restaurant he sits in front of Byleth, offering a soft, compassionate, "Hey."

Byleth turns away, afraid that Dimitri will not forgive his mistakes five years ago. Afraid Dimitri despises him.

"It's been a while," Dimitri continues, "Your friends from the Blue Lions missed you professor."

Yet still, he offers no reply. Byleth remains silent as his food arrives, a cheap dish consisting of a modest amount of steamed vegetables.

"You look horrible," Dimitri sighs, "You look as though you've hardly eaten."

Byleth, annoyed finally replies, "If you intend to cut me down get on with it."

"What?" Dimitri inquires.

"I made a horrible mistake five years ago," Byleth elaborates, "Now, I have to pay the price."

"If you're not with Edelgard I have no reason to cut you down," Dimitri explains, "I speak to you not as a soldier, but as your friend. I wish to know what has happened to you."

"I have not eaten in three days," Byleth explains, "I wish to eat in peace."

"We stop her," Dimitri pleads, "Rhea and I-"

"Rhea isn't any better," Byleth growls, "And I will strike her down same as those who killed my father. She did something to me as a child. Something that changed me. I don't know what but she can't be trusted."

"Byleth," Dimitri pleads, "Get ahold of yourself. You're not thinking clearly."

"I'm doing what must be done," Byleth replies getting up, "It was wonderful seeing you, but I must go now. Farewell Dimi-"

It's then Byleth's body gives out, and he collapses from exhaustion.

"Someone call a doctor!" Dimitri demands lifting up Byleth, "Stay with me man! Stay with me!"

Byleth, in his slumber, hears a voice, "So what now wise guy?"

"I..." Byleth sighs, "I don't know."

"I give you my power and you don't even have a plan!" The voice responds, upset, "You need to wake up now. Don't blow this."

Byleth awakens in a strange bed he does not know, the blue sheets weigh heavy on his malnourished body as he tries to stand, grabbing the edge of a table, only to slip and fall, knocking over and shattering a vase onto the carpet.

Ingrid rushes into the room, upon hearing the racket, and upon seeing Byleth struggle to stand, assists him exclaiming, "Byleth! You need to rest!"

Byleth pushes her aside and falls to his knees, "No I have to find them."

"Byleth I have my orders from Dimitri," Ingrid explains, "He's worried about you. You are to remain here and recover."

"As a prisoner?" Byleth demands, "A bargaining chip to Edelgard?"

"No," Ingrid sighs, "As our friend."

Byleth shakes his head, "What about Rhea?"

Ingrid explains, "Rhea doesn't know. Dinner is soon and you need to eat. Please, rest now. You're safe here."

"Fine," Byleth sighs, "If I'm here, I may as well ask if everyone is OK."

"Oh everyone's fine," Ingrid explains, "Just relax..."

"And this green haired wanderer?" Rhea demands.

"Dead," Dimitri lies, "Just some wannabe wandering the land. We found his corpse yesterday."

Rhea sighs, "We have to find Byleth."

"Why does it matter so much?" Dimitri inquires.

"Byleth must die," Rhea growls, "And any who help him must die. Is that clear Dimitri?"

"Yes," Dimitri replies with a fake smile, "Now, we have to plan for our counter attack. I must go."

As Dimitri leaves he mutters to himself, considering what Byleth said to him about Rhea, considering she may not be what she seems.

"What did she do to you?" Dimitri ponders, "My friend..."


	2. Edelgard's Feelings

Edelgard was ecstatic to see him again. When Byleth returned after all those years. Only for him to leave.

She thought they had a future together. She would've sworn a month ago that after the war her and Byleth would only see clear skies together.

Since...

That night.

It was a week after he had returned and that smile of his made her heart skip a beat as she spotted him looking at the stars during the cool evening.

"Trouble sleeping?" She asked.

"Five years," Byleth sighs, "It's been five years Edelgard. Do you ever... wish we could go back?"

"Back to what?" Edelgard inquires.

"Five years ago," Byleth explains, "How often I think about after the mock battle, when all three houses ate together and just... had fun. As friends. Do you ever wish for that?"

"I don't wish for what I can't have," Edelgard sighs, "But that doesn't mean time and again I won't desire it. But..."

Edelgard blushes, "Why don't we focus on what we do have? Like... each other?"

Her face red as her armor Edelgard proceeds, "It's rather cold tonight. Let's... go back to my room. You seem like you could use the company."

"Edelgard..." Byleth responded, shocked but taking her hand and following her, his face as red as the fire from his sword.

That night... well... they were very close to say the least.

The less said about that the better, as now in present day, Edelgard looks at a ring, a ring passed down from generation to generation through her family, clutching it in her palm she mutters, "I would've fought them with you if you had just waited Byleth."

She looks to the moon, the stars, much as Byleth did the night she spent with him. Until her depressed longing is interrupted...

"Trouble sleeping?" Dorthea inquires, approaching the empress.

"Oh uhhhh..." Edelgard replies, collecting herself, "Yeah."

"Oh boy I know that look anywhere," Dorthea sighs, "Boy trouble isn't it?"

"Could say that," Edelgard admits, "If he has just trusted me-"

"Well," Dorthea replies, "Maybe he did until he learned something he didn't like. True love is usually based in some amount of trust you see and when that trust is broken it can be difficult to repair. Don't worry though."

Dorthea smiles and offers a jovial wink, "We heard rumors of a green haired wanderer up north. We can find the professor."

Blushing, Edelgard demands, "How did you know it was him?"

"I've see the way you two look at each other," Dorthea chuckles, "Shall we go attend to the matter?"

Edelgard collects herself and steels her resolve, returning to her powerful, almost cold resolve, "No. I will send you and one other member of the Black Eagel Strike Force to handle this. We cannot take pressure off the Alliance. I however trust you to handle this discreetly. Do you understand?"

Dorthea smiles, "Of course. Consider it done."

She wanders off to decide who to take with her on this mission as Edelgard thinks aloud, "I'm gonna find him. I'm gonna bring him back..."

Linhardt and Dorthea left the next day, sneaking past the border as the two discuss, the buzzing of mosquitos filling the air as they walk through the dense forest.

"I don't fully get why he left honestly," Linhardt admitted "He was surrounded by friends and had a girl. Why would he run off?"

Dorthea sighed, "Honestly, I think he finally snapped under the pressure. Every person has a breaking point and working with the men who killed his dad was... to much for him. It would break any man. I saw him weeping. That whole month he was so depressed. I'm worried he may have blown a fuse and might not be... all there."

"I heard Dimitri didn't fair much better upon learning the truth," Linhardt explained as he pushed a branch out of his way, "Went completely mad upon learning Edelgard is the flame emperor."

Linhardt then noticed Dorthea beginning to frown from a mix of concern and a fear that the Byleth she knew is gone, this prompted him to correct himself, "But I'm sure we'll find him! He's to tough to die on us!"

"Thanks," Dorthea responded with a weary smile, "Mind if I sing to pass the time?"

"Not at all," Linhardt replied.

Thus Dorthea began to sing, "Oh Byleth, wander with emerald hair. Driven mad by his despair. Discarded love for this revenge-"

Linhardt then noticed a rustling sound and demanded, "Quiet we're being watched."

Dorthea turned to spot Ashe, watching from the trees with an arrow ready to fire.

"Do you think he knows we know he's there?" Linhardt whispered, also noticing.

Ashe let the arrow fly, impaling Linhardt shoulder, before he fled into the canopy to get back up.

"After him!" Dorthea demanded

"But you're hurt," Linhardt protested, "I-"

"We'll both be killed if he gets back up!" Dorthea exclaimed, "Now go!"

"God running makes me sleepy..." Linhardt muttered to himself giving chase.

Ashe jumped between the trees, hoping to warn Dimitri about the Black Eagels that he suspected were scouting for a massive assault. He didn't know their real mission was motivated not by a tactical advantage, but by the love Edelgard felt for Byleth. As he lept between branches, a stray blast of wind knocks him off course and into a tree, which bloodied his face as Linhardt approached.

Linhardt demanded, "You're coming with me."

Ashe stood up, and attempted to reach for his bow, only to see it had fallen out of reach. He demanded, wiping blood from his nose, "What are you guys here for? What's Edelgard planning?"

"We just want Byleth," Dimitri responds, "Nothing more. Not right now."

Ashe got an idea and replied, "So, maybe we can discuss a trade..."

"So do you have him?" Linhardt demanded, keeping his guard up, his spells ready.

"Maybe we do," Ashe chuckled as he bluffed, "Maybe he ran away. Maybe he went mad and killed everyone. Maybe he's planning to kill you."

Linhardt sighed, "I'm to sleepy to be angry about that but if I had my nap today I would knock your teeth in. He's my best friend and I won't let you slander his name."

Linhardt kept an eye on Ashe as he tore the string from his bow and used it to the Ashe's hands.

"Now," Linhardt glares, "You're gonna help us preform a little trade with Dimitri..."

Byleth smiled, for the first time in a month as he feasted alongside many members of the Blue Lions. Old friends laughed joyfully, in jest, Sylvain asked, "What about you professor?"

Sylvain put his hand around the professor's shoulder, offering a one armed hug almost, having missed his old ally, "You got yourself a girl?"

The smile on Byleth's face melted into sadness, "I... used too."

"What's wrong?" Sylvain asked, joking in tone still, "You have a little to much fun with her and aren't ready to be a dad?"

"That's possible but..." Byleth sighed.

Sylvain dropped his joking demeanour and asked with genuine concern, placing a hand on Byleth's shoulder, "What's wrong man?"

"Edelgard was the one I loved," Byleth admits.

"I..." Sylvain sighs, "I'm so sorry Byleth. I had no idea-"

"It's alright," Byleth responds with a weary smile, "You didn't know."

"My lord!" Dedue exclaimed as he rushed into the dining, "It's the Black Eagels sir. They have a hostage and wish to negotiate a prisoner exchange!"

Dimitri demanded, "And who are they asking for? Who do they have?"

Dedue sighed and pointed at Byleth, "They've asked for the professor sir..."

"You sure this will work?" Dorthea inquired.

"I hate to admit it," Ashe sighed, "But the professor is a good man who would trade himself to save me."

"Yeah," Linhardt chuckled as the two waited in the courtyard, "So wake me up when they arrive."

"Then wake up," Dorthea demanded, "They're already here."

"I come alone," Dimitri explained, "Just the professor and I. I am unarmed. As you can see."

"Dimitri!" Ashe exclaimed.

"Did they hurt you?" Byleth demanded.

"Of course not," Linhardt sighed, "We were friends once. No more than necessary anyways."

Byleth turned to Dorthea, and began to approach, instinctively wanting to tend to her wounds, "You're hurt my friend. Let me-"

Dorthea backed away, "I'm fine. We need you to come back with us."

"I left for a reason," Byleth glared, "And I advice you two to leave now. I don't want to hurt you."

"Edelgard loves you," Dorthea pleaded, "She weeps for you."

"She made her choice," Byleth retorted hiding his own longing, "Now, you can walk away and give us Ashe or you can..."

Byleth whispered to Dimitri, getting an idea.

"Of course I still care about them," Dimitri admitted, "They're not Edelgard herself. They're still friends to me."

After another whisper Dimitri sighed, "OK. I have an offer."

"What kinda offer?" Dorthea demanded.

"Stay here," Byleth pleaded, "Join me. Join us. We can be friends again. Just like the old days."

Dorthea thought for a moment before she asked, "It's tempting. Linhardt?"

"It's a tiring walk back," Linhardt sighed, "And the professor is my best friend. If you'll stay. I'll stay."

"Then it's settled," Dorthea smiled, cutting Ashe free, "Sorry for being rough Ashe."

"No worries," Ashe shrugged, "I shot first after all."

"How did you guys even get in here?" Dimitri inquired.

"Oh we ran into a church guard who cooperated," Dorthea replied.

"Wait," Byleth demands, "What?"

"You!" A voice boomed as if Heaven and Earth cried out in a fury, Catherine rushed in, her blade glowing as she was followed by nine guards. Two archers, a mage, two knights with axs heavy armor, two swordsmen, and two palidians with lances.

"Rhea gave her orders Dimitri!" Catherine demanded, "Hand over Byleth. Now!"

"What did Rhea do to him?" Dimitri demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Dorthea inquired.

"Listen," Byleth pleaded, "I have no heart beat."

Ashe pressed his ear to Byleth's chest, and confirmed, "It's true."

"Until I have the truth that women can not be trusted," Dimitri glared, "Not with the life of my dear friend. Lower your weapons."

"Last chance Dimitri," Cathrine warned.

"Glad I took hand to hand combat back in school," Dimitri sighed, "Everyone, get in formation!"

"Fine!" Catherine cried out, "Then you'll all die together!..."


	3. Byleth's Madness

The air is still in this moment as Byleth tried to make a plan. He looked at the situation and evaluated his options.

They want him, so he can lure them away if he can make an escape, but Catherine is blocking the only exit with the two archers on her sides. A frontal assault on will end up with the death of Byleth and all his allies. Catherine's only weakness is her inability to attack at a range. However, the mage covers this weakness by standing beside the two palidians with magic at the ready, as the swordsmen block the left exit and the armored knights block the right escape route.

Byleth quickly took a look at as own allies.

Dimitri may not be useful without a weapon, but he can take a beating at the very least. If anything he could draw fire from the archers allowing the others to focus on the palidians and knights. The mage may be of concern though.

Dorthea can handle the mage, but with the only magic user aside from himself, Byleth had to ask how to handle the knights.

However, the knights were big and slow, and it may be possible to avoid them at least long enough to handle the others. The paladins would fall to magic easily enough, and Ashe could take out the mage with a curved shot. Linhardt could take out the archers with Dimitri which would buy time for Dorthea to and Byleth to then turn their attention to the knights as the rest ganged up on Cathrerine.

Yes. That plan would work.

Byleth shouted orders, "Dimitri! Charge!"

Dimitri complied, ready to beat his enemies to death.

"Ashe!" Byleth cried out, "The mage!"

"On it! Ashe responded, letting an arrow fly that impaled the mage through the skull and killed him, the caster falling to the ground with a loud thud.

Byleth cried out, "Dorthea! The paladins!"

Dorthea responded by casting Thoron to take out the first paladin, electrocuting him, which killed him instantly as Byleth struck with Nosferatu, which decayed the other from the inside out.

"Linhardt!" Byleth demanded, "Prepare to assist Dimitri!"

Linhardt nodded and complied as Catherine charged with the archers, the armored knights closed in as well as Dimitri was pelted with arrows, which he brushed off as if they were mere gnats.

"Ashe!" Byleth demanded, "Handle Catherine!"

Ashe obyed, and impaled Catherine with a decisive strike through the chest.

"Curse you!" Catherine cried out retreating, "Lady Rhea will hear of this!"

From there Dorthea and Byleth finished off the knights with magic, defeating the enemy.

"What now?" Dorthea demands, "Rhea is gonna come for you!"

"We can't let her do that!" Ashe exclaimed, "There must be another way to..."

Dimitri thinks before he realized and spoke, "Claude. You're still buddy buddy with Claude right?'

Byleth nodded.

"We will cover for you," Dimitri explained, "Go to Claude and seek refuge for now."

"I'll write when I arrive," Byleth explained, "Tell everyone I wish them well."

"You're not going alone!" Dimitri demanded, "You are in no mental state to travel alone! Let alone Rhea trying to kill you! You have to leave now. Ashe will accompany you. Take this so you don't go hungry again. It should cover food and travel. Lay low and get to the Alliance."

"Go hungry?" Dorthea inquired as Dimitri handed Byleth a sack of gold, "Byleth... are you OK? Mentally?"

Byleth was not OK mentally. Byleth's mind had begun to break and Byleth was slowly losing the will to live. Byleth slowly inched towards the edge of self destruction, and if he lost one more person...

There wasn't time to think about that, as Byleth and Ashe snuck out of the castle. Catherine reported to Rhea, kneeling, "I'm sorry, but Byleth escaped."

"Then find her," Rhea demanded, "If you care about me at all you will succeed."

"As you wish lady Rhea," Catherine replied leaving to hunt Byleth down.

Rhea turned towards the sky, looking into the Heavens, "I promise mother, I will get you back..."

Weeks went by as Ashe and Byleth avoided detection by the church. Ashe knew many shady shortcuts through the underground connections he made as a child, which allowed the duo to cross Alliance borders where they set up camp, hoping to reach town the next day.

Byleth cooked the meat of the deer Ashe had shot with the heat of his sword, roasting it as he cut, taking only a meager portion for himself as Ashe chowed down on the fresh game.

"You sure you shouldn't eat more?" Ashe inquired.

Byleth finished his small, and frankly inadequate meal and explained, "Since Jeralt died I haven't been eating much. Food just... slowly began to lose flavor."

"What do you mean?" Ashe inquired.

"I mean..." Byleth sighed, "I can't taste things anymore. Nothing has taste. It's all bland no matter what I eat. I keep thinking of Edelgard and my friends and everything loses flavor. I sometimes wonder if it's better to let go and surrender to Rhea. I feel like I'm losing my mind..."

"Byleth..." Ashe replied with concern in his voice.

What Byleth has experienced are symptoms of severe depression, which if left unchecked will only worsen. The loss of taste is a very severe symptom that can occur in some and Byleth neared a point of no return in his mental state.

Before Ashe could console him, there was a cry, and the duo rushed to see an ambush on the Alliance border.

Hilda cried out, leading soldiers as houses burned around her, "Take out the left flank! Don't let them by!"

Caspar countered, leading Edelgard's forces, "Don't let up the attack! Archers! Fire!"

Byleth gripped his sword, ready to fight.

"Byleth it's to risky to-" Ashe pleaded, but Byleth, in their poor mental state didn't care if he lived or died, and thus charged into battle right at Caspar...

"Professor you idiot!" Ashe cried, following his friend into combat, bow and arrow at the ready...


	4. Breakdown

Arrows flew past him as Byleth charged at Claude, who's face twisted into a mix of confusion that Byleth is here but relief Byleth is alive. Both of which, upon Caspar's realization that Byleth was charging with his blade drawn, turned into rage at Byleth's betrayal.

Byleth's mouth formed into a twisted, broken smile as thoughts rushed through his head.

Edelgard was gone and, he believed, despised him with all her heart. There was no going back.

Food had lost all flavor so he could no longer distract himself with such pleasures any longer.

Rhea was trying to kill him. His friends from the church wanted his head.

His father had died.

He had no leads on those who killed his father.

He falsely thought that his poor health made him a burden to his allies.

He wanted only for his suffering to end, and he believed, hoped even, Caspar would provide him that end.

Hilda looked in shock as Ashe charged, shooting a mage that was planning to scorch Hilda alive with fire.

"Ashe is it really you?" Hilda demanded, "It's good to see you! Is that the professor? Has he lost his mind?!?"

"I don't know probably!" Ashe exclaimed, "But I'm glad your OK. Where's Claude?"

"Getting back up," Hilda explained, "But the professor..."

Hilda watched in horror, unable to intervene as Byleth charged, unhinged, striking down a paladian with his blade before dodging an arrow from an archer who survived his rampage. He extended his blade as Caspar sighed, "I'm sorry it had to be this way. I'll miss you, professor."

Caspar threw a nasty uppercut that grazed Byleth's cloak, ripping it and missing him by an inch as he countered, stabbing Caspar's knee.

"Rhea is our enemy," Byleth pleaded, "But Edelgard is not an ally. You don't have to do this. I..."

Byleth broke down, crying, "I can't kill you."

"I'm sorry," Caspar sighed, "But I have my orders. I do this for the greater good!"

Caspar charged to kill Byleth, only to be hit by an arrow in the head, killing him.

"Professor!" Claude cried out joyfully as he lowered himself to the ground from atop his wyvern in the skies above, "It's been to long friend!"

Byleth couldn't speak. Wouldn't speak. Seeing his old friend Caspar dead on the ground, the thoughts that made him desire death, the strain on his body from lack of nutrition, and finally, looking into Caspar's lifeless eyes cause Byleth's physical and mental state to collapse entirely.

Byleth vomited from stress, the bile a pinkish red color that mixed into the pool of blood from Caspar's corpse. The horrid stench of blood and bile caused Byleth to vomit again, now he wept and laughed hysterically, unable to react properly to the all consuming despair he felt as his vision blurred. Everything began to become hazy and it became hard to think.

Claude caught his old friend, saving him from falling into the blood, staining his pants in the process, "Hey hey, easy buddy. Breath. Breath."

Claude turned and yelled, "Hilda! Get a doctor!"

Hilda began to comply before Ashe replied, "I'm faster! You guys tend to him!"

"Breath," Claude pleaded, "Breath. In and out. It's OK."

Byleth's eyes closed.

"You have to be kidding me!" A voice exclaimed as Byleth awoke in a dark but familiar place, a girl's voice echoing, "Are you trying to get us killed?"

Byleth conceded, "I don't even know anymore."

"Fooey!" She cried out, "We have to stop my daughter! Wake up!"

"What if I just..." Byleth sighed, "Didn't?"

Why wake up?

What was the point anymore?

To be a useless burden?

A freak with no heart beat.

A useless parasite who would never avenge his father.

They would be better off without him.

All of these thoughts are blatantly lies from his depression. Not one of them is true.

"Byleth..." the voice begged, "Please. I care about you. Wake up. Please wake up..."

Edelgard sighed, standing on the Alliance border with the Black Eagel Strike Squad. Petra informed her, "Caspar did not have the victory. Caspar has left us."

"He's..." Edelgard asked.

Petra nodded.

"Begin plans for an assault," Edelgard replied, "And if we run into the professor, we take him alive. Understood?"

Petra nodded and left.

Edelgard sighed, looking at an old picture of Byleth she drew.

"Shall I tend to the matter Edelgard?" A grim voice inquired.

Edelgard, flustered, hid the photo, "Hubert! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I asked shall I go receive your little boyfriend myself," Hubert inquires, "Kidnap him and return your little boy toy to you?"

Edelgard slapped Hubert in a rage, "How dare you imply this is only about sex! He's not my boy toy! He's my equal! He's the man I love!"

Hubert rubbed his face, which was sore from the slap, "My apologies Edelgard, I did not realize your love for him was true. I see now you truly do love him as a person. Shall I bring him home then?"

"Yes," Edelgard sighed, "You are to sneak behind enemy lines, and bring home the future emperor of my kingdom. I wish for Byleth to rule by my side as my equal."

"Then he shall," Hubert replied, walking away.

Hubert muttered as he was now alone to think, "So she truly does love him. Would've been easier to just kill him if he was a tool to her but this is a deep, true love. Not lust. Killing him is not an option. Then again, I already knew their love was true, but it would've been much easier to kill him."

Hubert chuckled, "Such a shame. I suppose I must return him alive. At least it shall make things interesting..."

Finally, as all these events transpired, Rhea glared at Dimitri and demanded, "You will tell me where Byleth is this instant!"

"You know what?" Dimitri growled, "I don't need you. You stay away from my friends, and you stay away from me. You're on your own Rhea."

Dimitri clenched his fists as Rhea cried out, "This means war do you hear me? War! The church will destroy you!"

Dimitri ignored her and left, leaving Rhea in a rage. She blasted the wall with an intense beam of magic, shattering the bricks.

Catherine entered, "Lady Rhea? Is everything alright?"

"Dimitri betrayed us," Rhea growled, "Tell the others. You certain it was Byleth?"

"100%," Catherine replied.

"Then tell the others to prepare for war," Rhea demanded...

End of Part One: Drifting Allegiances

Start of Part Two: Emerald Skies


	5. Promises

Claude wrote a letter to Dimitri, "Dear Dimitri, Byleth has arrived safely in the Alliance and is under my care. He knows much of Edelgard's plans and tactics and has informed me she intends to focus on the Alliance first. This means she would not expect reinforcements to come from your kingdom. We may be able to push back and retake the Monastery if we are given adequate troops. As for Byleth..."

Claude sighed and put his pen down, he looked at the ceiling of his room, he leaned back in his cushioned chair and continued, "I fear Byleth has begun to go mad. He rarely eats if at all and claims to have lost sense of taste. He seems distant and while he will appear happy for a moment when interacting with friends, he will often weep when alone, and he stares at his blade, almost as if he intends to turn it on himself. A physician informed me recently that his vomit was pink because it contained blood. His body has begun to decay from the inside out. I intend to ask him to tea to confront him about his physical and mental state, in addition, I have contacted a physician in order to offer treatment for his mental state. A specialist in the field. I only hope Byleth is not to far gone..."

That courier of that letter never arrived however, as the Holy Kingdom had become a war zone, and the courier was intercepted by Seathe, who read the letter, and sighed to himself.

He looked at the church and what it has become. He knew that Rhea was becoming consumed by hatred, and that if such things continued it would be possible for her to use Flayn's blood and...

That thought caused him to make a decision.

"Flayn we are leaving," he demanded, "Byleth is no longer our enemy. We are going to deliver this letter to Dimitri..."

Byleth took a seat outside, the air cool and calm in the yard of Claude's estate where he had been staying.

"Have a seat," Claude offered.

Byleth complied and sat down.

"It's your favorite tea," Claude explained as Byleth took a sip, "How's it taste?"

"I don't taste anything," Byleth sighed, "I'm sorry you had to go through the trouble to pick it out."

Byleth sighed. He felt like such a burden. To trouble Claude like this. To be such a burden to all his friends from Golden Deer.

"I..." Claude looked over his malnourished frame, Byleth's thin, decaying body, "See you... have lost weight."

Byleth did not reply and looked away.

"You can talk to me," Claude explained, "You are my friend and-"

"How many of my friends have died?' Byleth demands, "How many more will die?"

"I..." Claude sighed, "I don't know... Byleth... I don't personally believe in it but... do you believe in a place after death?"

"I don't know," Byleth sighed, "Why do you ask?"

"I just sometimes think," Claude explained, "That, when we win this war, we will live our lives, grow old, and someday, die. When we do, wouldn't all of us, being, well, I think anyways, good people, go to Heaven? I sometimes hope that such a place exists, that when we all end up there, maybe we just, all get to be friends again. Forever. Just like before."

Byleth smiled wearily, "In a weird way, that brings me peace of mind."

"Glad to hear it," Claude smiled, "How does the tea taste now?"

Byleth took another sip and smiled, "Exquisite."

"I'm glad to hear it," Claude smiled, "We're all here for you and we're worried."

As they should be. While Claude's advice did offer peace of mind and overall was good for Byleth, it only prevented him from actively ending his own life. It however, was a band aid solution to the issues Byleth is facing.

Byleth now thought, "I get everyone back when I die. I can't end my life though because these people care about me. However I can just die in battle."

While an improvement, a very dangerous idea.

A dangerous idea that would soon be forced into action as Byleth and Claude are ambushed by Those Who Slither in the Dark led by Hubert.

"Byleth," Hubert smirks, "Lady Edelgard requests your presence. She made it abundantly clear refusal is not an option."

"What about the archer?" One of the dark mages inquired.

"We can have no witnesses," Hubert smirked, "Kill him."

Byleth snapped.

He knew they were going to kill Claude.

Counting Hubert there were eight mages in total. Making for a difficult battle. While it would be easily to kill each mage alone, to approach would allow them to attack the duo. While Claude could attack from afar with a curved shot, they would close in within two movements. There was no easy way to save both himself and Claude.

But if one of them charged in while the other got back up...

He would die but what did he care?

Byleth didn't fully realize that Hubert intended to take him alive, as something in his mind snapped, seeing those masks. Those masks of the men who killed Jeralt...

"Get back up," Byleth demanded, smiling madly with his sword at the ready.

"Dude I'm not leaving you behind," Claude replied, "You can't just-"

Insanity in his eyes Byleth charged, the death of his father clouding his judgement. Claude followed suit, using the shrubs for cover as he fired at a mage, stabbing him in the chest and killing him by impaling the heart.

Byleth decapitated another, before the mages that remained closed in.

They however, could not reach Byleth and Claude in time to strike, which would allow the duo to attack, but even so they would still be out manned 4 to 2.

Luckily, backup arrived. Raphael and Lysithea approached.

"I told you I heard a ruckas," Rapheal explained

"Professor!" Lysithea cried out, "Don't worry! Help has arrived!"

"Thank goodness," Claude smiles, "Byleth what's the play?"

"Kill them!" Byleth cried out in an irrational fury, "All of them!'

Rapheal charged, beating a mage to death with his bare hands as Lysithea blasted one of the other mages with magic. This allowed Claude to kill the last member of Those Who Slither in the Dark with another arrow as Byleth charged to kill Hubert.

"Lady Edelgard misses you," Hubert explained, "And I refuse to see her weep any longer."

Byleth swung his blade at Hubert who ducked under the extended sword, countering with a blast of dark magic. He was then stabbed by Byleth in the chest, which forced him to make a new plan.

Believing he could, despite being defeated, still complete his mission, he struck at Lysithea in an attempt to force a surrender. The blow...

Was fatal. Lysithea died.

Byleth refused and called upon a Devine Pulse.

There wasn't enough time to stop Hubert from attacking and Byleth did not fear death.

He took the blow, and fell to the ground, wounded severely.

Raphael cried out in a rage, glaring at Hubert, "You! You'll pay for this!"

He charged full force at Hubert, who, with some dark magic, and realizing he could no longer succeed, teleported to an unknown location.

Lysithea held the professor as he laid on the grass, bleeding from the chest. He had almost died yet again, and once again felt no fear.

"You don't get to die!" Lysithea cried out, "You made a promise to me didn't you!?! You don't get to die on me! You don't get to die on us!"

Claude rushed over and began patching up Byleth's wounds best he could as Lysithea wept, "I told you about my crests. You can't... leave me... you can't give me hope I can have a full life, you can't be the best friend I ever had and leave me..."

Many years ago, back at the academy, Byleth has promised Lysithea he would save her from an early grave. He was going to die here. He was going to let himself die.

But no.

Not yet.

He loved Lysithea as the little sister he never had.

He decided.

He would remove her crest.

Then.

Then he could die in the battle after that.

He activated a Devine Pulse.

He awoke this time in that dark place.

"We are in a bind," A girl's voice sighed, "You almost let yourself die. Why did you hesitate?"

"I will die after I fulfill my promise to my little sister Lysithea," Byleth explained, "When her crest is removed, then I shall pass, but I must first fulfill my promise to her. I will die when she can have a full life."

"Then we will give her that full life," the voice replied, "But... do you want to die? Is that what's going on?"

"If I get everyone back in the afterlife,' Byleth explained, "I will not turn my blade on myself, but I do not fear or avoid death in battle."

"Then I will a make a promise and as you keep yours I'll keep mine," the voice replied, "I promise to show you the value of your life. I promise to show you it's worth living..."

Byleth once more returned to the moment before Hubert attacked.

He got a new plan. Rapheal could make it...

"Rapheal!" He called out, "Protect her!"

Raphael rushed to push Lysthiea out of the way of the blast, narrowly avoiding it himself.

"I'll be back," Hubert chuckled, "This is not the end professor..."

Hubert teleported away.

Claude sighed, "Is everyone OK?"

Raphael nodded, "Yeah."

Byleth turned to confirm Lysithea was unhurt, and upon seeing her OK, stood up and explained, "We cannot be defensive anymore or attacks like this will continue and wear our down. We must take back the Monastery..."

A man with green hair and his daughter approached the king with a letter and a plea.

Dimitri explained, "Very well. If those are your conditions I will abide by them. Flayn will not see combat and we will assist Claude in retaking the Monastery."

"Thank you," Seteth replied, "As long as my daughter is safe from Rhea and any other dangers, you have my undying loyalty..."

"It's good to be on the same side again," Dimitri smiled, "Now let us prepare. We have to get ready for the assault on Garreg Mach..."

Little did any realize however that before they could strike at Garreg Mach...

That Edelgard would strike at the Alliance at the end of the month first...


	6. The Session

Hilda inquired to Lorenz, "Does the professor seem deadpan to you?"

"He does seem numb," Lorenz admitted, "Moreso than usual. However, he is still making a plan to retake-"

"Look this isn't about the plan or the war," Hilda sighed, "I mean, as his friend do you think something is... wrong with him?"

Lorenz sighed, "I will confess concern for the professor, but he usually seems fine. If there was really something wrong he knows he could tell us. Wouldn't he?..."

"I suppose," Hilda sighed, "But..."

"We need not worry about the professor," Lorenz chuckled reassuringly, "He is the strongest of any of us. We need merely believe in him and support him if he needs help."

While Lorenz's view is understandable it is not correct. When one begins to descend into insanity, the first lies the madness often presents are lies of being a burden or danger to loved ones. These, of course, are lies. Lies of insanity, and while not all will experience such lies as all are different, Byleth had begun to experience such lies.

The lies as thoughts in his damaged mind.

"I'm just a burden I just fix Lysithea and die," said one thought.

"Do they really care about me? No, I'm just a tool to win this war. At least they won't abandon me until the war ends," lied another.

These were the thoughts in Byleth's mind. The lies of his insanity.

Byleth's room was guarded by two knights, which had two duties assigned to them by Claude and Lysithea.

Claude ordered them to protect Byleth from any further attacks in the night while Lysithea, knowing something was wrong, ordered them to protect Byleth from...

Himself...

Lysithea could still recall when the promise was made. It was one of the colder months of the year. The month after when Jeralt died five years ago. Byleth had entered a state of severe depression, and Edelgard had become concerned.

She knew that Lysithea and Byleth had developed a close friendship and requested Lysithea speak to him.

Lysithea complied on a snowy day, the blanket of white covering the courtyard as the two met for warm tea in the chilled air.

Lysithea could recall the tea, her favorite, a sweet-apple blend. Byleth seemed distant as Lysithea tried to make conversation, "So... rough month huh?"

Byleth sipped his tea silently, and nodded.

"I heard Jeralt was a great father," Lysithea added, "I... I'm sorry that he's gone."

"I have no family now," Byleth sighed setting his tea down with a clink, the sound of the plate against the cup, "I simply desire to find his killer and drag both her and I to Hell together."

"Together?" Lysithea demanded, "Byleth... everyone here cares about you. You can't just-"

"Well when all this is over," Byleth sighed, "Everyone will go their separate ways and I will be alone again will I not? I have no family. I have no future plans. I don't know what to do anymore..."

"Who said family was only blood?" Lysithea inquired, "I mean, most of my blood family is dead but... The Golden Deer is my family. Allow me to purpose an idea to you Byleth."

Byleth nodded in agreement.

"As I've spoken to my family and friends around here," Lysithea explained, "I've found that many will use blood ties to exploit children. Ingrid's father trying to force her into marriage rather than allowing her to he happy, Bernadette's... whole situation... I've learned something. Blood ties are merely used as an excuse by evil people to harm and exploit their kin. Family, real family, are the people you love. The people you love as your family. Be it blood or the family you forge along the way, family is not blood, and anyone who believes it to be blood is lying for their own gain. Do you get what I'm saying... bro?"

Byleth smiled, "I think I do sis."

Byleth's world view changed that day, and his eyes opened to the reality of family. Jeralt was still family to him, not because of blood, but because if love, and that love gave Byleth hope of building a family he could see the future with.

"I know I won't be around for to long," Lysithea explained, "But-"

"I refuse," Byleth shook his head.

"What?" Lysithea inquired, confused.

"I refuse a future without my family," Byleth elaborated, "I promise, Lysithea, that I will find a way to remove your crest. That I will grant you the full live you deserve..."

Lysithea told the doctor this story as the doctor took notes, "And that's all you need to know about Byleth. You really think you can help him?"

The doctor nodded and explained, "I am a doctor of the mind. I can prescribe medication for the issues as I help the professor best I can."

"Professor?" Lysithea inquired, "Wait... you look familiar. Do I... know you?"

"Well aside from becoming therapist," the doctor smiled, "Greetings Lysithea. Nothing to report."

"Gatekeeper?" Lysithea inquired, "My Goddess it's so good to see you! How did you end up as a doctor?"

"Well when Garreg Mach fell I could not hold the line and fled with lady Rhea," the gatekeeper explained, "I found myself lost, and assisted a doctor for money, learning the trade. I eventually got certified as a therapist. When I heard that the professor needed help... I could not refuse."

"So wait what do you do?" Lysithea inquired, "Sounds like you just gonna give him a bunch of drugs and-"

"OK I don't know why this is so commonly misunderstood but medication is not like drugs," the gatekeeper explained with an annoyed sigh, "Drugs change the brain. Medication is studied for years before widespread use. Now, I would urge everyone who is considering medication to double check, but in like 99% of cases, medication does not permanently effect the brain and doesn't change personality. Basically you're still you and if you stop taking it the brain returns to normal. As if it was never taken at all. Those two fears stop many from taking medication but those two fears are not reality at all."

"Ah," Lysithea replied, "Well I was highly misinformed. Byleth is expecting you. He's down the hall."

The gatekeeper nodded and entered Byleth's room.

He asked Byleth many things. About his mental state and his past until he asked Byleth, "What do you feel most days?"

"I feel literally nothing," Byleth replied.

"Could you elaborate?" The Gatekeeper inquired.

"I don't feel anything," Byleth explained, "I feel this eternal numbness. Sometimes I'll just think of my dad's death or Edelgard hating me just so I can cry and feel something! Anything! I act all smiles to the others, because they're my family, but..."

"It sounds like a form of depression," Gatekeeper explained, "See, many think that depression is only sadness, but depression can also take a form numbness. Of not feeling anything at all. This is a common and equally dangerous form of depression. It appears to be from circumstance and a dopamine deficiency. Many things can increase dopamine. Sex, exercise, spending time with loved ones, sunlight, and so on, but while all of these can help you heal when done in a healthy way, such as, only have sex if it's mentally healthy for you to do so, which it isn't for you given your situation with Edelgard, actual healing also takes therapy, so for the time being, spend time with your family, remind yourself or happy things as to try to feel joy over sadness. Remember that this form of depression can lead to reckless behavior so do not do foolish things just to make yourself feel. As for sex itself, what is mentally healthy for someone can vary, some people actually do have mentally healthy one night stands but you don't seem the type for that. The point is before you move on with another girl, or guy, I'm not judging, if you do, ask yourself if it is mentally healthy for you to do so."

Byleth nods in understanding.

"Now I am going to look into prescriptions for you and-" gatekeeper began to elaborate when suddenly, Claude burst in, "It's the Black Eagels! We're under attack!..."


	7. Eagles Charge

The attack is lead by Petra and the Death Knight, who stand outside the gates of the estate, ready to charge. The Golden Deer and Byleth charge out into the battlefield, ready for combat.

"By order of the Empress Edelgard you are to be giving us the surrender!" Petra exclaimed, "Byleth is to be the coming with me to Garreg Mach!"

"OK teach now or never," Claude explained

"We can do this," Ignatz added.

"I've got your back," Ashe reminded, "My orders are to protect you after all."

The battle began, and Hilda charged at two archers and a sword master on the left, her heavy armor clanking with every step as Ignatz follows her to assist. Ashe, Claude, and Byleth charge the center, Byleth leading the way in front of the other two to draw fire from the mages up ahead as the others offer cover and support to the main front, picking off other threats as the trio charged, Claude offered cover fire from atop his wyvern as the mages attacked Byleth with dark magic who countered with the Creator Sword, as he avoided the unholy energy.

The battle raged on as the Golden Deer slowly picked apart the enemy forces with cover fire from archers and Hilda blocking the attack of the melee based troops until...

The Death Knight suddenly charged Byleth as he approached, forcing Byleth to block with his blade as Petra attacked from behind, stabbing Byleth in a non lethal spot, causing panic in the Golden Deer who were then disorganized and overwhelmed by the Death Knight...

A Devine Pulse returned Byleth to that moment and he called out, "Watch my back!"

He charged the Death Knight, striking with a Ruptured Heaven that clashed with the Death Knight's scythe, which pushed Byleth back a step but he stood his grounds and curved the whip like blade towards the severely wounded the knight who retreated as Ashe and Claude shot Petra in the chest, causing a lethal wound.

In fear Edelgard's forces retreated.

Byleth felt for a moment. He felt despair as Petra lay dying. "Move aside!" He cried out as he rushed to her.

"Petra?" He asked.

"I am having the death," Petra replied as she coughed up blood, dying now in Byleth's arms. "Edelgard is having the heartbreak Byleth. Edelgard has the love for you."

"You're going somewhere better," Byleth wept, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry..."

"Where I am the going," Petra pleaded with a smile, "You are not to do the following yet. Those Who Slither in the Dark are dangerous. Do not join me where I go yet. They have to be stopped before they revive..."

Petra coughed and smiled, "I am seeing a light Byleth. I hope someday when you are having the old and happy, you see it too, but I hope you will not have the seeing it to soon..."

Petra was gone. Byleth wept, his dead friend in his arm.

"Teach?" Claude asked placing a hand on Byleth's shoulder.

Byleth felt nothing again. He wanted to continue feeling nothing. He believed that feeling nothing was better.

These lies were from the very depression that caused such numbness. Numbness could never and will never be better than emotion. Numbness could never and will never be better than healing and happiness.

But...

Petra's words of a light...

Her words of Edelgard...

Her last smile of an old friend...

No.

Of a sister to Byleth...

Broke something in him.

"We keep moving," Byleth ordered, cold and emtionless.

"Professor are you OK?" Ashe asked, sensing something was wrong.

"Prepare," Byleth ordered, "For at this month's end we retake Garreg Mach..."

Dimitri received another letter that read, "Byleth... has snapped. He shows no emotion of any form anymore. Petra died in his arms and... I know... This war is important but it's doing something to him. Doing something to his mind... He can't take much more if this. There is a hospital for the mentally ill in the Alliance. The doctors are gentle, kind, and can help him. Many think mental health institutes are scary or evil but... sure there are bad apples but they can and often do help those who need serious help. What I'm trying to say is... when we retake Garreg Mach, we need to send Byleth there. I thank you for your assistance. Your brother of love not blood- Claude."

Thus Seteth and Dimitri prepared the troops for an attack as Edelgard wept for the death of one she loved as a sister. For the death of Petra.

"Fear not Edelgard" Hubert assured her, "It is only rational to assume their next move is Garreg Mach. Those Who Slither in the Dark are almost done with their... plans to assist us and in the meantime offer powerful weapons. Great golems of steel..."

Edelgard collected herself, "And Byleth?"

"We will capture him," Hubert smirked, "I swear it..."

However there was one last faction in this mess of a war. One last group who would throw a wrench in the battle at Garreg Mach..

"Lady Rhea," Cyril explained as Lady Rhea looked into the distance form the balcony of the church, a storm pouring from the sky as lighting flashed, her mind now half broken by rage and hatred. "We have received word, rumors that Byleth is in Alliance territory, and they appear to be mobilizing troops to attack."

"Attack what?" Lady Rhea asked.

"Garreg Mach," Cyril replied.

Rhea laughed under the storm, drenched by the the downpour as she yelled, "Then you will take our golems and in the name of the Goddess you will kill every single one of them!"

"But Claude and I were friends," Cyril pleaded, "I... He was the big brother I never had."

"Are you challenging me?" Rhea demanded.

"... No." Cyril lied, but he had felt something he never felt before seeing the bloodlust in Rhea's eyed. He began to walk away and muttered to himself, "But I am doubting you lady Rhea. I am having doubts..."


	8. The Battle for Garreg Mach

"Are you ready boar?" Felix demanded as Dimitri examined his silver lance.

Dimitri nodded, lifting his weapon, "I will avenge them."

"You may have calmed down since Byleth appeared but you're still a boar," Felix sighed, "Don't pretend like you're not."

Dimitri sighed, "I can keep it together long enough to handle Garreg Mach. I can. I will."

"You are merely a beast acting human," Felix reminded, "While you may be better for the moment I do not expect it to last."

Insulted, Dimitri snarled, snapping the spear in his hands as he gripped it, "You know not what I saw that day! You too would be a beast if you had seen!"

Dimitri, now enraged, gave the order, "We will kill Edelgard! No matter the cost!"

Yes, while Dimitri was better off thanks to the goal to find the professor he is still broken. He had managed to at least appear OK for a short time, reuniting with his old friend who had similar pains of his own awakening a dying part of Dimitri, gave the good in him strength, as he understood his pain. That maddened look in his eyes. Haunted by the dead.

Dimitri demanded, "Was he even real?"

"What?" Felix asked.

"Was he even there?" Dimitri cried out, "Or is Byleth just another ghost who no one can see and-"

Felix slapped Dimitri, "Pull yourself together boar. Byleth is real. Everyone else saw him, and if there is any humanity left in your twisted mind you will stand with us and fight. Not as the boar prince, but as the king. Did seeing Byleth teach you nothing? Boar, the fact that you do not live is what disturbs the dead so."

"That I do not live?" Dimitri asks, "I..."

"Get ready," Felix glared, "It's now or never boar."

Felix walked off, leaving Dimitri with a question he asked himself, "Is... living my life what the dead truly want?..."

The Golden Deer surrounded Garreg Mach, the rain poured from the sky as they approached. Edelgard glared from the front gates of the Monastery.

She froze, when she saw his face.

He locked up as she recalled her smile from when things were simpler.

Byleth's hand trembled, as he recalled those happier days. Those better days back at the academy...

He pushed this aside, believing Edelgard didn't hold any remorse or hesitation.

He once more repressed his emotions in an attempt to be the great professor everyone thinks he is. In his eyes, he could not show weakness. No matter the cost...

Edelgard gripped her ax, she knew she could not kill Byleth. Not by her own hands. Even Edelgard had her limits with her ambition.

Byleth forced himself to maintain his cold, emotionless state, as Edelgard, faking composure, called Hubert who exited the Monastery onto the battlefield. "Take him alive," Edelgard demanded, "And send word."

"As you wish," Hubert replied.

And so, on Byleth's orders, Claude, Byleth, Ashe, and the Golden Deer slowly worked their way through the enemy forces, inch by inch pushing through the rain of both water and arrows. The sound of metal on metal clashed in the air, sparks flew as Byleth's blade collided with that of an empire soldier when suddenly...

A fireball flew just an inch from Byleth's face as he jumped out of the way at the last possible moment, burning a few hairs on the edge of his head. Byleth turned to see Hanneman leading a squadron of church soldiers. Two archers cover the professor as he prepares for combat.

"It's an ambush!" Claude cried out, "Look out teach!"

"I see I was wise to wait for when you and Edelgard has weakened each other," Hanneman explained, "This is the end professor."

Hanneman struck with a ball of flames, which caught Byleth off guard.

Byleth braced himself for the blow and closed his eyes but...

"Not today," Dimitri growled, revealing himself.

The Blue Lions charges into combat, ready to counter the church.

"We got this!" Ingrid exclaimed, "You and the others take the Monastery!"

The Blue Lions charged the church soldiers, Felix met a fellow swordsman in combat, their blades clashed, but with a knee to the stomach Felix was able to cause his foe to flinch and go in for the kill by impaling the enemy.

Ingrid provided support by flying in from above, running a mage through the chest as Sylvain used this diversion to rush in on horseback, killing another mage. This allowed Mercedes and Annette to double team a knight in heavy armor, which tore the victim's arm off with gale force winds. Finally, Sylvain rushed in at Hanneman, he blocked a fireball with his lance, deflecting the heat, which allowed Dimitri to leap from behind Sylvain, throwing his spear to stab Hanneman.

Coughing up blood, Hanneman lamented, "I wanted to help the world understand Crests and help those without them. Please... make such a world in my place..."

Hanneman looked into Dimitri's eyes, "You have inner conflict, old friend. I wish I could have seen the darkness in you sooner. Helped you somehow. Don't be like me. Live. Live... Reinforcements are coming. Great golems of magic and stone... Live. Live..."

"Live," Dimitri muttered under his breath...

Byleth charged at Hubert who smirked, "I have my orders, you're coming with me."

Hubert struck with a blob if dark magic which Byleth narrowly avoided before he countered, stabbing Hubert in the arm, who sighed, "I'm sorry Lady Edelgard, I must retreat."

Hubert chuckled at Byleth, "This isn't over, Those Who Slither in the Dark will soon arrive..."

Hubert teleported away.

"Victory is ours!" Claude exclaimed.

"So it is," Dimitri smiled, "Old friend."

The two houses met at the front of the Monastery, all happy to see each other. Old friends reunite.

"It's so good to see everyone!" Dorthea exclaimed.

"Good to see a pretty face like you," Sylvain winked, much to Ingrid's disapproval.

"It is good to see old friends," Ashe adds.

"That's an understatement," Rapheal smiled, "It's been far to long. Don't you think Ignatz?"

"Mayhaps but..." Ignatz sighed, "Didn't this feel to easy?"

"That just means more time for napping," Linhardt shrugged.

"Now's no time for napping!" Lysithea exclaimed, "This isn't over yet! Look!"

In horror Claude and Dimitri turned to see Cyril leading a troop of and two massive golems of stone and magic on the left, Those Who Slither in the Dark approached with two machines of steel. Golems.

Byleth remained cold and emotionless as he gripped his blade and ordered a counter attack.

He did feel something though.

Bloodlust.

"You guys handle the church," Byleth ordered.

"What about you?" Dimitri demanded.

Byleth smirked, "The mage is mine."

"Byleth!" Dimitri cried out following to prevent Byleth from dying in his bloodlust fueled haze.

The others were stopped by the church before they could follow. Ingrid was able to distract one of the golems as Claude bombarded it with arrows, which pushed it back before Annette went in for the kill with gale force winds. The other golems struck at Ashe, who rushed in with Hilda who dazed the golems with a heavy blow from her ax, which allowed Ashe to strike and create an opening for Dedue who with a massive swing, shattered the entire bottom half of the golem, allowing Lysthiea to approach Cyril.

"You don't need to do this," Lysithea pleaded, "I know I don't like being seen as a child and we're about the same age but... you're to young for war. Please. Run."

Cyril shook his head, because deep down...

Cyril was afraid.

Afraid Rhea would hurt him if he failed her.

"You don't know what Rhea has become," Cyril sighed, "What she would do to me..."

Cyril charged, but Lysithea was to quick and took out his wyvern.

"Last chance," Lysithea demanded, preparing dark spikes, "Run."

More afraid of the issues right in front of him, Cyril fled into the forest.

Byleth impaled a mage with his extended sword before charging one of the metallic weapons and shattering it with his deranged fury, metal shards flew through the air as he approached the mage leading the golems. Dimitri assisted, drawing attention away from Byleth by ordering his battalion to attack the golem as Byleth captured the mage.

"Who do you work for!?!" Byleth demanded, seeing red now.

"I-" the mage began to speak.

Byleth brutally beat the mage with his fist, shattering the mage's face, blood leaking from the mask.

"Names!" Byleth cried out, "Names!"

Dimitri watched, even him, horrified by the brutality as Byleth demanded answers. Skinning the mage alive inch by inch, peeling his flesh like a potato. The mage begged for mercy but could offer no answers, "I don't know his name! I don't-"

He cried out in agony and was silenced as Byleth bashed his skull in.

He took deep breaths and returned to his self induced numbness.

"The job is done," Byleth explained, "Let us go."

Dimitri said nothing as he was simply shocked, but relieved that him and his friends from Golden Deer and Blue Lions could return, in a way, to live before the war to some extent.

"Just like the good old days eh?" Claude joked.

"To an extent but..." Dimitri sighed, "It's worse than we feared Claude. His condition..."

"We will speak to him soon," Claude sighed, "For now, we feast to celebrate our victory..."

And feast they did. In the dining hall. Just as they did after the battle or Eagle and Lion all those years ago.

"Come on Ingrid!" Rapheal exclaimed, shoving chicken into his mouth, "Eat!"

Ingrid chuckled, taking a slice of cake, "Sorry it's been a whole since we've had cause to celebrate. This reminds me of our feast after the Battle of Eagels and Lions."

"In a way it's kinda like returning to the good old days," Dorthea commented, enjoying some fine spiced ham, "Wouldn't you agree?"

"I suppose so," Dimitri smiled, as he devoured his serving of beef.

"Ha!" Claude exclaimed, "I told you he would smile! You owe me fifty gold Ashe!..."

And so this went on, but Byleth walked away from the feast.

He had a massive headache as he heard her voice, "What did I tell you!?! We had promises to keep! You have to stay alive to help Lysithea!"

"I have to avenge Jeralt..." Byleth growled.

"You can't keep doing this!" Sothis exclaimed, "I don't want to take control but if I have too..."

"So," Dimitri asked, "You hear them too?"

Byleth turned to see Dimitri, with a stoic expression, "Dead people walking? I know how it feels but I've been thinking. Since I saw you alive again. Would the dead want us to suffer and avenge them, or would they want us to live? Aren't they, in a weird way, better off than us? If there's a place after death? They know eternal happiness. Hanneman told me to live, and... maybe he's right, but I see you making my mistakes. Listen to me, professor, you are a brother to me, but the Blue Lions and Golden Deer are a family now, and if you threaten my family-"

"Our family," Byleth corrected.

"What?" Dimitri asked.

"They're my family too," Byleth explained, "But I've had to kill my other family. My sister Petra. My bro Caspar. Those who were family not or blood, but love, real family, died by my hands. If I become a threat to our family, then strike me down if you wish. My family, our family, is all I have now. Just... should that day come..."

Byleth could not contain his emotion and pleaded solemnly, "Make sure you save Lysthiea..."

"Byleth," Dimitri pleaded reaching out to him, but Byleth pushed him aside, "No. We have work to do."

"Yes," Dimitri sighed, "You do."

Byleth walked off as Dimitri muttered to himself, "Work for your own mental health..."

Dimitri pulled Seteth and Flayn aside in the feast and gave them their orders.

"Thank you for not sending us into battle," Seteth smiled.

"It's so great to see everyone again!" Flayn added, "It reminds me of the good old days."

"So what did you require?" Seteth demanded.

"Should his mental state continue to degrade," Dimitri explained, "You are to escort Byleth to the home for the mentally ill in the Alliance. Wether he gives consent or not you will see he gets help..."

Rhea meanwhile, had plans of her own. Plans involving a counter attack...

"Manuela," Rhea demanded, "You will lead the counter attack with Shamir and Alois. Any questions?"

"A counter attack on the Holy Kingdom?" Manuela asks, "Isn't that risky?"

"Are you questioning me?" Rhea growled.

Manuela went silent as Rhea proceeded, muttering to herself, "I will get you back mother. I swear..."

She then turned and demanded, "Now go. Prepare the attack."

"What if we run into Cyril?" Manuela asks, "That poor young man must be terrified and-"

"If you see that worthless wretch, that deserter," Rhea demanded, "Kill him..."

Meanwhile, Edelgard sighed, slamming her fist into a wall, in frustration as her emotions rose to a boiling point, "Curse it all! Byleth we have the same goals if you would just..."

Edelgard clenched her fist, as something in her snapped, she too had lost family, the Black Eagels were her family, and she had lost enough of them.

"How long until the weapon is ready?" She demanded, collecting herself as she approached Hubert.

"It should but revived in a few months," Hubert explained.

"Make it faster," Edelgard demanded.

"As you wish," Hubert replied, bowing and walking off.

"I'll force him to come back," Edelgard chuckled to herself, "With that thing..."

Edelgard smiled holding notes on the weapon Those Who Slither in the Dark were making, "With Nemisis..."

End of Part Two: Emerald Skies

Start of Part Three: Crimson Rain


	9. Second Session

The Gatekeeper stood guard at the same spot he once did long ago. He once more greeted old friends, "Nothing to report!"

Lysithea smiled and waved back to him as she approached the dining hall for dinner that evening. The Sunset bathed Garreg Mach in a lovely shade of orange which transitioned into shades of pink. The Gatekeeper wondered about how things had changed. About how many had reunited but Caspar, Petra, and others would never return...

He brushed this aside. He has other matters to attend to.

Garreg Mach was bustling with activity as plans to attack a fortress that was the only thing standing between the family that the Golden Deer and Blue Lions had become, and Edelgard, were formed. Byleth remained silent. As he knew that when he attacked that fortress at the end of the month, would mean to kill the women he loves and that...

Byleth looked at the time and went to speak to the Gatekeeper. The two spoke over tea about Byleth's mental state.

The two spoke over tea in the garden where the man inquired, "So Byleth how are you feeling?"

Byleth shook his head, "I think I'm losing my mind."

"What do you mean?" The Gatekeeper inquired, concerned.

"I just saw red when Those Who Slither in the Dark attacked. I just saw... red. I don't remember even attacking. Then there's the fact that in one month Edelgard is... kinda gonna die. Assuming we win and... I'm not losing my family. I'm unsure what happens if we lose. She'll probably kill me."

"Frankly, no. She won't. Hubert keeps trying to take you alive and she seems to really miss you. She'll take you alive. What happens after? That. That we don't know."

"Maybe you're right... but... we have to stop her. I only hope we can spare her life..."

"So let's talk about what happens when we get there," Claude suggested.

"Leonie your thoughts?" Hilda added.

"She is why Jeralt died," Leonie clenched her fist, "What do you think?"

"Let's not be hasty," Dimitri sighed, "I've see now the inherit worth of human life and... we must not take one of a woman who we once called friend with such haste. The one Byleth, our dear brother, loves. He is our family and in some extent, she is too. If we can reason with her we must take the chance to do so..."

But such things may not be possible as meanwhile Edelgard asked a member of Hubert, "Is it ready?"

"In two months," Hubert replied, "But I have heard they will attack soon via spies eyeing Garreg Mach."

Edelgard sighed, "I'm aware of our situation. Now do we know anything about Byleth?"

"I have received word from spies if his mental state worsens he will be sent to the Mental Health Hospital in the Alliance," Hubert explained, "Those Who Slither in the Dark are truly great spies..."

Edelgard sighed, "Can I really hurt him just to get him back? I..."

Hubert asked, "Will you have another chance?"

Edelgard sighed, "Fine, you are to mentally break Byleth. But when you bring him home to me we are to immedilty fix his mental state..."

This plan, is evil. To break someone's mind for personal gain is a form of emotional abuse and manipulation. This is a line that Edelgard has crossed. A line that she will regret crossing...


	10. Man of Duscar

The fortress was guarded by the Death Knight, Hubert, Bernadette and Ferdiand. All of which stand guard of the place as the fortress is surrounded. Claude, Lysietha, Hilda, and Dimitri all discussed tactics prior to the battle.

"So we take it from both sides," Dimitri explained, "Byleth goes with me so I can keep an eye on him."

"He's my big bro," Lysithea pleaded, "Keep him safe."

"Is he even fit to fight anymore?" Hilda asked, "Let alone fight family. The Black Eagels are his family after all."

"I don't know we have much choice," Claude sighed, "He is our best bet against those archers. If Dedue were here he could handle the archers with ease but..."

Dimitri turned away and requested, "Can we not talk about my brother?"

"Sorry," Claude apologized, "Now, let's get ready. It's now or never..."

The attack came from both sides. Hubert gave the order to the Death Knight, "You are to mentally break Byleth. By any means necessary."

"As you wish," the Death Knight responded, evil in his deep, booming voice. Thus began the battle. Archers and mages bombarded the invading forces as they charged in from both ends. Claude charged ahead on his wyvern to take out enemy archers who were attacking his allies, approaching Bernadette as he flew through the barrage, dodging every arrow with grace and precision, even catching one to shoot back at an enemy archer.

Dimitri charged with his spear right into an enemy cavalier, which left an opening for the other members, who with help from Dorthea's battalion, provided a chance to Stride forward. Lysithea, staff in hand, approached the Death Knight in the center of the fort with a warp from Linhardt to assist her.

Lysithea sighed. The Death Knight sighed, "I already know how this ends child."

"I'm no child!" Lysithea cried out summoning dark spikes to surround the Death Knight, "And it's time for the Death Knight to die!"

The spikes closed in all at the same time, shattering the ground below. Creating a cloud of dust that Byleth used as cover to charge at Hubert who asked, "Once again? Very well then."

Like before Byleth was to fast for Hubert to strike with Mire, forcing Hubert once more by teleporting. Finally, the enemies launches a counter attack to no avail at first, until Ferdinand rushed in and sighed, "I'm sorry Dimitri, but this is where your journey ends."

With a single, swift strike, Ferdinand performed an advanced maneuver to strike at the heart, what should've been a lethal blow but...

"Not my brother," a voice growled, "Not today..."

When Dimitri opened his eye he saw his brother. The first one not related to him by blood he called family.

He gasped out, shocked, "Dedue?"

The fortress of a man gripped his ax, ready for combat, "Did you really think I would abandon my family from Garreg Mach? I don't die. Not that easily..."

Dedue lifted his ax, "Today, a man of Duscar makes his stand."

Byleth charged Ferdinand, disarming the long haired nobel, and made his plea, getting emotional, "Don't do this! You don't have to die!"

"But Edelgard is doing what's right," Ferdinand explained, "Rhea-"

Byleth explained, "Will die. That woman... my heart does not beat. She did something to me. Please, lay down your arms."

"I'm sorry," Ferdinand sighed, "But I must do what's right! I-"

As Ferdinand charged, Byleth froze. To kill another brother. He...

He did what he had to, and ran Ferdinand through with his blade, the orange sword searing the very flesh it cut as Ferdinand collapsed off his horse.

"Byleth," he pleaded as he coughed up blood, "I have a final request."

"Anything," Byleth replied.

"If there's some life after this one," Ferdinand replied, "Meet me for tea when you get there."

Thus Ferdinand drew his last breath, which caused Byleth to once more repress his pain rather than process and heal from it. Allow the wounds to continue to stagnate and fester as they all turned on Bernadette, Byleth ducking under an arrow before countering the archer's attack with his extended blade, decapitating the archer as he spoke stabbing a mage who tried to attack with mire, only for Byleth to charge through the blob of darkness, rending flesh from his torso and shattering two or his ribs. He cried out in pain but limped forward, "Bernadette... please..."

Claude looked in horror, seeing Byleth's mind just as broken as his body, as the broken man pulled his leg and held his chest, blood dripping from his mouth, his voice raspy, as if he was struggling to breath from his injuries, "Don't... do this. Come home with us. It's not to late... You were like Lysthiea. A sister I never had. Please... please... I can't... I can't lose another one..."

Bernadette asked, "My dad won't he..."

"If he hurts my family he will die by my hands," Byleth growls, insanity in his eyes.

"OK," Bernadette sighs, "I surren-"

Hubert had his orders. Break Byleth's mind. Not his body, and as the dark, purple cloud of Death consumes her, she cries out in pain, her flesh and bone rapidly decaying in an agonizing moment before...

Silence. All that remains is a bow that clinks on the ground.

Byleth saw her die.

Bernadette is dead.

Killed right in front of him by Hubert who snuck up behind him and Claude.

His mind like glass shatters.

Byleth doesn't remember anything from this point onward.

"Kill!" He screeched, charging at Hubert, who teleported away. Byleth didn't stop though. Byleth saw only red. He cried out, "Kill them! All of them! All of them!"

Claude grabbed his shoulder, "Bro I know it hurts but-"

Byleth pulled back and turned his blade on Claude, and cried out, a screech.

However before he could act any further, he was grabbed from behind and choked out, "No more pain now professor. Only dream."

With Byleth subdued, Dedue let him go. Claude inquired, "How did you survive?"

"I was saved by others from Duscar," Dedue explains.

Dimitri approached, and called out, "Dedue!"

"Hello old friend," Dedue smiled.

"I thought you dead," Dimitri explained, almost weeping with joy.

"No," Dedue smiled, "Not yet."

"I require a promise," Dimitri pleaded.

"Anything."

"Value your own life and preserve it as it were mine. As life without you didn't feel like life at all. Not for me though, but for yourself."

"Of course old friend."

Claude intervened, "OK. That's really touching but... we're sending him to the Mental Health Hospital right?"

The three turned to look at Byelth, and nodded in agreement.

"I'll call for Seteth and Flayn," Dimitri sighed...

Meanwhile the others discussed Byleth's condition.

"So he's lost it," Annette sighed, "He's... finally lost it."

"Finally?" Lysithea asked, "I love him as my brother but... did he ever have it in the first place?"

"A boar just like the prince," Felix added, "What did we expect? No wonder they get along."

"Look at me," Hilda glared, "Felix look at me."

Felix turned to look at Hilda who glared, "If he's a boar you're a worthless ant. Little bi-"

"Guys guys chill!" Rapheal exclaimed, "Fighting won't fix this! We have a month to prepare to attack the capital. Let's just take a deep breath. Byleth is gonna be OK. It may take time and he's probably gonna go on medication but... he'll be OK. What won't be OK is if his family tears itself apart while he's gone. So everyone just... take a deep breath. OK?"

Raphael smiled, "It's not like something will go wrong while he's transported."


	11. Between Heaven and Earth

The group discussed their plan of attack. Claude explained, "OK we can strike from here, but they will have demonic beasts on the left so we n keed our archers providing cover fire to the left flank."

"Why not just warp to Edelgard?" Hilda inquired, "Just, have Linhardt or Lysithea teleport us in?"

"That sounds good on paper," Dorthea explained, "But in pratice it's to risky to send one or two people into her inner sanctum alone."

"What about the mages on the right flank?" Lorenz demanded, "If we don't do something about them we'll be burned alive."

"Lysithea is our magic expert," Dimitri explained, "What do you think Lysi-"

Upon turning to check on her, Dimitri noticed that Lysithea had snuck off.

"Shall I go after her?" Dedue inquired.

"I'll get her," Dorthea replied going to check on her.

Meanwhile, the air was cold in the Alliance as Byleth awoke in the back of a carriage, his hands bound and confused by his situation.

He looked around, trying to stand up, only to find his cuffs bound him to the floor of the carriage. He pulled with all his might, and despite his best efforts, he remained trapped.

"You awake?" A voice inquired.

"Flayn?" He asked, "What are you guys doing? We have to stop Edelgard!"

"Yeah," Seteth sighed, "We do, but you have to get help."

"Help?" Byleth demanded, "Help!?! We don't have time for this! Every one is going to die if we don't help them! Who has time for mental health in war?"

Seteth sighed, "That's the very attitude that allowed your mental health to decay so. That mentality of making excuses of bottling it up to keep up appearances, it kills people."

"Professor," Flayn pleaded, "Many men and women, mostly men as they feel obligated to fulfill some false masculine image, have died from repressing their madness rather than seeking help. We won't let that happen to you. We're family after all."

"You don't understand!" Byleth cried out, "Edelgard is going to kill our family if we don't-"

An explosion suddenly toppled the carriage, sending it careening off the forest, injuring Flayn and Seteth and knocking Byleth unconscious.

A mage asked, "Now what?"

Hubert smirked as Flayn watched, reaching out but unable to stand, left to bleed out on forest floor. Hubert lifted Byleth and explained, "We bring Byleth home..."

Lysithea turned the corner and as soon as she was out of sight, began coughing up blood.

"Lysithea?" A voice asked, the young girl freezing, "Are you OK?"

Lysithea lied, "I'm fine I-"

She coughed again, this time vomiting blood.

"Lysithea!" Dorthea cried going to support her, but Lysithea pushed her away, "No. I'm OK. I'm OK."

"No you're not!" Dorthea yelled, "Lysithea you're dying."

"So what if I am?!?" Lysithea demanded, "I can still fight!"

"Lysithea..." Dorthea pleaded...

The young girl began to cry overworked, stressed, and sick, Lysithea had a breakdown, "You don't understand! I've been dying for years! I don't have time for this! Big bro was gonna help me but he's gone! He's lost his mind!"

Dorthea hushed Lysithea, hugging her, "Shhhh. It's OK. You can't fight like this. It's making your illness worse."

"I don't want to die," Lysithea wept, "I wanna stay with my family. I wanna fall in love and have a child. I want to study crests to help people who don't have them."

"And you will," Dorthea replied, "I promise you will..."

After Lysithea fell asleep from exhaustion induced by overwork and a mental breakdown, Dorthea stayed by her side until Linhardt and Ignatz happened to walk by and helped her carry Lysithea to her room gently.

Afterwards the three returned to see Claude and Dimitri discussing.

Claude inquired, "So what banner are we flying?"

"That's a good question," Dimitri replied, "It would be odd and confusing to fly both."

"It's lions and deer right?" Ignatz spoke up, "I've been asking myself just that question."

Ignatz revealed a painting of a green creature, which appears to be a lion with the antlers of a deer.

Ignatz explained, "I call it the Emerald Chimera. I was thinging it could be our new banner."

"Wonderful!" Claude exclaims, "Nice work Ignatz! Told you you were a great painter!"

Ignatz turned away embarrassed, "Oh it's nothing to fancy just a little thing I threw together."

"Well if that's all," Claude smiles, "I think it's time. We attack in one week..."

However more is going on this day as a young man cracked opens a nut from the forest floor and ate it. He had been wandering since his life was spared at the Garreg Mach. He happened across two injured friends of his with green hair, and remembering the debt he owed the Emerald Chimerias, he took them to see the town doctor where they recovered. The doctor informed the young man after the two woke up, "Seteth wishes to speak with you."

The young man went to speak to the the Seteth who later with his arm in a cast in a hospital bed, and inquired, "Have you chosen to join our family?"

"Will they even welcome me as family?" The young man asked, "After I fought against them?"

"They welcomed Flayn and I," Seteth assured the young man, "We could use a care taker for Garreg Mach as we fight the church. We will accompany you to Garreg Mach, and contact Dimitri about the recent events. Byleth has been kidnapped. Will you assist us?"

The young man nodded, "Yes. Rhea is not the women I thought she was."

Seteth smiled, "Then welcome to the family Cyril..."

Yes Cyril has been welcomed with open arms into the family that is the Emerald Chimerias but there is one member of said family who is not with his family...

Several days had passed since the kidnapping, and Cyril had delivered this message to the Emerald Chimerias, where he was indeed welcomed into their ranks, but several days passed between when Cyril arrives and the assault began. Several days where Byleth was unconscious. Until...

Byleth finds himself back in that place. That place he speaks to Sothis at with the throne before an endless void.

"For my sake man!" Sothis cried out appearing before Byleth, "You got yourself kidnapped? You fool!"

"I didn't plan for this!" Byleth retorted, "You think I did this on purpose?"

"You're losing your mind!" Sothis exclaimed, "I am this close to taking direct control until this war is over!"

"You wouldn't dare," Byleth growled.

Sothis stomped her foot and cried out, "What about your family? Think about what you're doing to them! What you're doing to those who care about you! What you're doing to me! Making me watch you tear yourself apart!"

"What?" Byleth asked, confussed and concerned as Sothis begins to cry in a mix of rage and concern for Byleth, "You don't see it but I do! The way they look at you with concern in their eyes! The way your body and mind decay day by day because of your obsession! Those who weep for you as they fear you will end your own life! But I do Byleth! I do!"

Sothis turned away, Byleth tried to comfort her only to be swatted away, "Just go. I have nothing more to say to you..."

Despite hesitating, Byleth walked away into the abyss.

Byleth wakes up in a soft, familiar bed with red covers. He feels a soothing presence that the has both longed for and avoided for the last few months. He turns to see her smile.

"Morning sunshine," Edelgard grinned, her arm around Byleth, "You've been out for a while haven't you?"

Byleth lept out of bed with a start, shocked as he turned to see her, her long white hair let down as she appeared relaxed. She smiled at him and asked, "What's wrong?"

She stood and reminded Byleth, "Byleth it's me. Edelgard. How are you feeling?"

Byleth froze.

What does a person say to the person they love after they betrayed them during a war? How does one react when their partner acts like nothing is wrong?

What does Byleth do?

Byleth manages to speak out a single word, "What-"

Edelgard chuckled, a slight insanity in her laugh, her mind now broken by the loss of her family, the Black Eagels, and she replied, "You're home silly. With me."

"My home is with my family," Byleth replied getting up, "A family that I must protect."

"Byleth we're partners are we not?" Edelgard demanded, "You do love me... right?"

Byleth conceded, "Of course I love you I just... You helped them kill my dad. I cannot rest until I choke their leader to death and watch the life fade from his eyes in my hand. I will not stop until all of Those Who Slither in the Dark are erased from the face of the planet! I will not allow anyone to stop me."

"And we will stop them together when Rhea dies," Edelgard explained, "We don't have to fight. We-"

"Lady Edelgard!" Hubert cried out, "The enemy has broken through the outer wall and is fast approaching! Ladislava and Acheron couldn't hold the line!"

Edelgard sighed, "When will they arrive?"

"They are just outside the city and have requested to speak to you," Hubert explained, "They have offered to do so unarmed. Obviously I will accompany you should you accept."

"Very well," Edelgard sighed, "Let's Go Hubert."

Edelgard explained to Byleth, "I will return shortly."

"You don't want to do this," Byleth pleaded, "Fighting us isn't going to end well."

Edelgard chuckled insanely, "Can't get any worse now can it?"

With that Edelgard left, as Cyril, Claude, and Dimitri spoke in the city, their army just beyond the city walls with the city now secured.

"So you sure she has him?" Claude inquired.

"Positive," Cyril replied, "That's what Flayn and Seteth told me. You guys sure you're OK with me just, joining you guys? I was worried you guys would just kill me on sight."

"Nonesense," Dimitri assured Cyril, "Seteth and Flayn turned on Rhea and if they trust you so do we. Besides you never really killed any of our troops."

"Never was good in combat," Cyril conceded, "But I'm a great messenger."

Edelgard approached, Hubert by her side.

"What is it?" She demanded.

"We don't have to fight," Dimitri pleaded, "We have common enemies in Those Who Slither in the Dark and Rhea. If we work together-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there," Edelgard explained, "I don't trust you two to rule Fodlan or kill Rhea. The only one I trust to make the better world I seek is me, but for what it's worth..."

Edelgard sighed, "I do genuinely care for all of you..."

"Lady Edelgard," Hubert spoke in a hushed tone, shocked at her openness with the subject.

"Then may I ask you one thing?" Dimitri requested.

Edelgard nodded.

"Duscar," Dimitri asked, "Was that really you?"

Edelgard shook her head, "No. It was in fact my mother. I had no say in what happened. I'm sorry I couldn't stop it..."

"It's not your fault that the enemy has ties of corruption," Claude assured her.

"What about the professor?" Cyril inquired.

"He's safe," Edelgard assured, "So you guys should just, walk away, lay down your arms, and let me do what must be done. I would much rather not kill those I care about."

"We will do what's right," Claude responded, "Even if you don't join us."

"So be it, Edelgard sighed.

She began to walk away but turned and assured Dimitri, "Hey... if there's a place after death... when you get there... Let's catch up. As friends..."

With that, she is gone. Teleported by Hubert. This the Emerald Chimerias charged, the palace guarded by Hubert, Those Who Slither in the Dark, demonic beasts, and finally...

Byleth kept in the throne room. Unarmed and unable to escape.

Byleth wanted to run, but Edelgard glared when he tried to leave, a mad glare, loss having driven her to borderline insanity.

"No," She spoke, "They're not going to take you from me. Not like they took the rest of my family. Even if I love them too..."

There was a hint of regret. Deep down a part or Edelgard considered the offer, but she was ready... to pass on. She wanted to see her family again. Both her father and the Black Eagels. Her siblings. Her mother. The living world held little for her now...

The Blue Lions broke through first, shattering the gates of the castle, Dedue charges the demonic beasts with Ashe by his side, a volley of arrows clipped the wings of a massive bird which allowed Dedue to decapitate it.

Lysithea prepared to join the fray, but coughed up blood.

"No," Dorthea demanded, "Not little sister of mine is going to push herself to death."

"My brother is in there," Lysithea demanded, "I-"

"We'll get him out," Dorthea assured her, "Stay behind, go back with Cyril and Seteth outside."

Hesitantly, Lysithea decided to trust her big sister, and left the castle. Dorthea and Linhardt charged, attacking two mages to clear the way for Rapheal to charge at Hubert. Hubert struck with Mire, decaying the flesh on Raphael's arm.

"Raphael chuckled, "To bad... you missed the real threat."

"What?" Hubert demanded, turning to see Ignatz pulling back his bow to fire, the arrow struck true in the heart.

Hubert chucked with his last breath, "I... I'm sorry Lady Edelgard... I'm sorry... my family... I'm sorry..."

Hubert reached out to someone who no one else saw.

"I see a light," he chuckled, "Petra?..."

With that he was gone.

This is when the enemy forces launched their counter attack. Mage's charged from the inner sanctum with fortress knights. Leonie avoided a Meteor, but Hilda and Ingrid were scorched by the flaming rock. Arrows flew, grazing Claude's arm, but Dimitri shielded him, saving both their lives while taking three arrows in the arm.

"Are you OK?" Claude demanded.

"I don't go down that easy," Dimitri assured Claude.

The Emerald Chimerias made a final push into the inner sanctum.

Dorthea cast Meteor upon a demonic beast, crushing the creature's leg, which allowed Dedue to swoop in and shatter its skull.

Ashe, Leonie, Raphael, and Hilda provided cover fire as Dimitri, Claude, Felix, Linhardt, and Ingrid charged deeper in still.

Ingrid impaled a mage with her spear as Felix parried the attack of an assassin, allowing Linhardt to rush forward and, with a Cutting Gale, rip the enemy limb from limb as the rest of the Chimeras held off scattered forces outside the throne room. Dimitri charged at Edelgard as Claude fired a volley of arrows into her. She lifted her ax, blocking them with the blade of it, and faced Dimitri, who impaled her.

She staggered back, breathing heavily.

"No..." she begged, "Not yet... Not here..."

She turned towards Byleth with a plea in her eyes. Byleth knew what he had to do...

"I need my sword," he explained as he stood in front of her.

Edelgard complied and gave him the sword.

Byleth stood, his sword in his hand, ready to fight...

...

And turned right around and struck Edelgard.

Edlegard coughed up blood, and fell to one knee.

"I'm sorry," he wept.

She sighed, "You knew I was going to use you as a hostage the second you turned your back to me. Only you knew me that well.'

Edelgard collapsed, Byleth caught her, weeping.

"I have some final wishes," She explained.

"Anything ," Byleth replied.

"Three things," she explained, "Make the better world we all want. Don't mourn for me. Find someone else. I will wait for you in the place after death. Finally, live. Do not rush to me. I will wait for you. I hope I don't see you to soon."

"I love you," Byleth wept.

"I love you too," Edelgard replies crying, as she placed the ring she was going to purpose to Byleth with in Byleth's hand.

She saw something, and told Byleth, "I see a light. It's such a beautiful light. I see them Byleth. I see the Black Eagels. I see... father?..."

With that, she was gone.

There was no celebration.

Only the scream of despair from a broken man who's love died in his arms...

End of Part Three: Crimson Rain

Start of Interlude: Eye of the Storm


	12. Mourning

One week has since passed.

The dinning hall was silent as the soldiers ate. There was no joy or celebration in this place, only mourning. Linhardt mourned the death of the Black Eagels as the others too did the same, recalling those days long lost to war. While it was much closer to those days then could otherwise be achieved, in this moment there was a certain emptiness in this place without the Black Eagels. Silence filled the air as Dorthea checked on Lysithea, who coughed up blood, bedridden.

Dorthea almost wept at her dear little sister's condition, as, from intense use of her crests, Lysithea's illness had become terminal.

Lysithea was dying.

"How long does she have?" Dorthea inquired to a doctor who was checking on Lysithea.

"It's not to late to save her," the doctor explained, "But you have a few months, a year tops."

"Don't sugar coat it," Felix demanded, overhearing, "We know it's bad."

"Felix!" Dorthea yelled, shocked.

Felix proceeded, "We can't help her unless we know about the severity. So, what do we do doc?"

"Well unless you have some way to remove the crest from her blood the toxicity of her own blood will kill her from the inside out," the doctor explained, "Her body is mistaking her own blood for poison so her body will increasingly attempt to remove it through the digestive track with increasing severity until her demise."

Felix sighed, "Dammit... thank you doctor."

The doctor nodded and walked away. Felix sighed and turned to Dorthea, "So what's our plan? We know what to do now but how do we do it?"

"Do I look like some blood mage to you?" Dorthea demanded, "If I knew what to do I would've done it already. We need Those Who Slither in the Dark. Only they can undo this."

"Well we can't exactaly go attack them now can we?" Felix sighed, "We have no idea where they are..."

The two feel silent, deciding to leave Lysithea be and walking as they spoke now, passing by Hilda and Dedue sparring with axes as Felix sighed, anger in his tone, "Dammit... I don't get it Dorthea."

"Don't get what?" Dorthea inquired.

"Why do bad things happen to good people like Lysithea and the professor?" Felix growls, "Dammit they deserve better!"

"I know they do..." Dorthea sighed, "But... we can't do much for them. Sometimes good people do suffer, yes, but I know that at some point karma comes around and whatever they endured is worth it. If not in this world, then the next, but also in this one I think."

Felix shook his head, "Why isn't anyone else panicking over this? Can't they see someone like Lysithea deserves better? Why can't I help her?"

Dorthea knew the look in Felix's eyes as she asked, "You... don't love her like the rest of us do? Do you? She's not family to you but... something else?"

"I never saw her as family," Felix explained, "I always felt a different kind of love for her."

"Well both romantic love and family love are equally important if drastically different," Dorthea shrugged, "Most of us see each other as family but some of us see each other in a different light. Me, I see you and Lysithea as family but I understand you love each other in a different way."

"Same with you and Byleth huh?" Felix shrugs semi joking.

Dorthea's face goes red, shocked and embarassed.

"He's not a brother to you is he?" Felix inquired, "Not like me or the others."

"Is it that obvious?" Dorthea sighed.

"Some things never change," Felix explained, "Seemed that way five years ago and still seems that way now."

"Yeah but..." Dorthea sighed, "His love is gone and..."

The two passed by Byleth's room as Dorthea added, "He's taken after Bernadette since then."

"Look for what it's worth," Felix shrugged, "I think you have a solid shot with him. Not today, not tomorrow, but he may move on someday."

"I guess," Dorthea sighed, "But until then I'll do what's best for him and not persue..."

Byleth had indeed taken after the late Bernadette as, since Edelgard's death he had locked himself away in his chambers with maps of the battles he had fought against the Black Eagels, playing out endless versions of these battles over and over again in an attempt to see if there was some way to save them.

There was not, but in his insanity Byleth falsely blamed himself and looked for what mistake he made, a mistake he did not make, in some last ditch effort to justify to himself the blame he placed upon himself.

"There's no mistake," Sothis sighed, "There's no error. It wasn't your fault they died."

"Yes there is!" Byleth exclaimed, "It is my fault and if I find where I went wrong I can make sure I never do it again!"

"Byleth..." Sothis sighed, "Please... look at yourself."

Byleth didn't listen, for he no longer cared. He was blinded by grief and pain as he felt, blind to the family he still had and had been wasting away, losing weight severely, his sense of taste gone.

"I've tried being angry at you," Sothis sighed, "But... I'm just gonna be honest. You're the little brother I never had. I love you as such. Please... just... let go."

Sothis hugged Byleth, "I can take it from here. You don't have to hurt anymore."

Byleth took a deep breath, crying, "I miss her."

"It's OK little bro," Sothis assured him, "Just go to sleep. Let me protect the little ones. I'll keep our family safe..."

Byleth closed his eyes...

...

Sothis opened her eyes.

She looked at the hands of her new body. She felt her stomach roar with hunger, and she left Byleth's room.

Sothis had a plan which she acted upon as quick as she could, running to Claude and Dimitri who were shocked to see Byleth, his eyes now an emerald green to indicate a change had occured.

"You're awake," Claude commented, "You... OK bro?"

"Hey maybe some good news will help," Dimitri suggested, "I've been talking to the Gatekeeper and gave gotten better. He said my depression caused my loss of taste and since I've started getting help I can finally taste again! Someday you'll taste again too so-"

"I'm not Byleth," Sothis explained, "You have to get me to the Mental Health Hospital in the Alliance. Now."

"What?" Claude asked.

"Look Byleth is gonna realize what I'm doing I can't explain right now," Sothis pleaded, "But I'm a part of his family too. Your family. Please you just have to trust me."

"His eyes," Dimitri pointed out.

Claude looked into Byleth's eyes and smirked, "So you're who he would talk to when no one was there, aren't you?"

Sothis nodded.

"Clever one," Claude smiled, "Aren't you? How long should we send him for?"

"How long can you afford?" Sothis asked.

"Three weeks max," Dimitri explained, "The church had launched a counter attack in the Holy Kingdom. The line is holding but our time runs short before we must strike."

"OK," Sothis replied, "We can make that work."

"Why are you doing this anyways?" Claude inquired, "Why like, are you possessing Byleth? What's your name?"

"OK don't freak out cause I have to go," Sothis sighed, "But I am Sothis..."

With that Sothis let go, leaving Byleth's body unconscious and Claude and Dimitri very confused...

Meanwhile, on a hill above Garreg Mach, 11 warriors glare as their leaded inquired, "Why not attack now?"

The leader of Those Who Slither in the Dark, Thales, responded, "Soon, but same reason we didn't send you to Edelgard's aid. Why strike now when they are destroying the enemy for us?"

"I wish to cross blades with the Fell Star," the leader of the 11 warriors growled, clenching a dark, unholy sword that was stretched into a whip, sparked with black fire.

"Don't worry," Thales assured the warlord, "You will. You will..."

He chuckled, "You will... Nemesis..."

End of Intermission: Eye of the Storm

Start of Part Four: Silver Snowstorm

**Author's Note: So** **you** **may** **have** **wondered** **why** **the third** **part** **was t three** **chapters** **when all parts are 4 chapters. Well,** **I've** **decided** **this intermission is part of** **Part** **three** **technically. Yes** **techinally** **part three "ended" but think of it like you** **do** **DLC. Same game, just more.** **So** **yeah** **part 3 is 4** **chapters** **counting this one.**


	13. Thousand Yard Stare

The mental health institute was of at least moderate help to Byleth's condition as he was able to be treated with proper psychological help. Byleth had been there for two weeks, and his mental health had improved enough for him to function on a basic level. The Gatekeeper accompanied him to the hospital, as to continue serving as his therapist.

They spoke over tea, "How are you feeling Byleth?"

"I'm doing-" Byleth began to speak.

"Do not deceive," Sothis sighed, "You need to be honest with him."

"I've been having the same nightmare over and over again," Byleth sighed.

"Nightmare?" Gatekeeper asked.

Byleth nodded, "I'm in an arena..."

Byleth's nightmare saw him awakening in the arena, the stands filled with the faces of the Emerald Chimerias as he fought the members of the Black Eagels, killing them one by one as with each kill the crowds began to weep blood. He saw in the stands, alone, Jeralt, who glared, as if accusing Byleth of failing to avenge him. The arena now soaked with the crimson tears of the crowds, revealed Edelgard. Who merely hugged Byelth, who then stabbed her in the chest with a knife.

Byleth would then wake up crying, look at the ring, and get on with his day.

"Sounds to me you blame yourself for a war that isn't your fault," Gatekeeper explained, "That you feel you betrayed Edelgard when you killed her when you in fact did nothing wrong and merely protected your loved ones. Sure everyone was hurt by the loss of the Eagels and I understand why it hurt you most of all. However it is still better to focus on what you still have. Those whom are still around."

"Yeah but that includes those who killed Jeralt," Byleth sighed, "Who I may add we still have no leads on. It's a whole mess."

"It is a mess but a mess we are cleaning up," Gatekeeper assured Byleth, "You just need to take this one step at a time..."

Little did they realize that the next step would come very abruptly as Cyril, Seteth, and Flayn had come to the hospital to check on Byleth and deliver a letter on behalf of the Chimerias, all of whom were wishing him well, however Claude and Dimitri had also shown to inquire about the possession of Byleth by Sothis two weeks prior.

As they approached they saw in the trees of the forest mages and assassins, plotting to attack, dressed in the robes of the church and led by a familiar face...

Manuela realized they were spotted and gave the order to attack, reminding her troops, "We have our orders boys. Kill Byleth and retreat. Don't waste your time on the patients. In and out."

The Gatekeeper and Byleth heard a scream and rushed to see what was the matter, they spotted Cyril, Seteth, and Flayn rushed in, warning the duo, "The church is attacking!"

"Curses," Byleth muttered, "Looks like I'll have to continue treatment later. Gatekeeper evacuate the patients we'll fight off the church."

"Don't forget your sword," Gatekeeper replied handing the Sword of the Creator to Byleth who stood with the trio, instantly knowing that routing the enemy wasn't an option. He askes, Cyril they've come for me yes?"

Cyril nodded, gripping his hand ax, "Yeah. They're led by Manuela."

Byleth realized he had two choices as three bishops and two assassins rushed in led by Manuela, escape, or kill Manuela.

Kill another person he cared for.

Byleth began to hyperventilate. He felt the walls closing in around him as the weight of this choice held him down. He felt it in his chest, making it hard to breath as Seteth called to him, "Byleth!"

Byleth could only hear a voice call out in the distance as he looked at the ring, his ears rang with the screams of the Black Eagels he had killed. Caspar. Petra. Hubert. Edelgard...

Byleth stood there paralyzed. He couldn't think. His tactical mind froze.

"Snap out of it bro!" Sothis demanded, forcing him back to reality.

Byleth took a moment to examine the situation. He knew reinforcements would come quickly and they would be overwhelmed if they did not handle the commander, Manuela. He had to go in for the kill, otherwise it would be neigh impossible to protect Seteth, Flayn, and Cyril.

Byleth gave his orders, "Both of you cover Flayn! Flayn get ready to cast Rescue on me!"

The trio complied, Cyril and Seteth charged on their wyvern, Cyril threw a hand ax, decapitating a mage that stood in Seteth's way as Seteth, silver ax in tow, sliced off the head of one of the assassins, which made way for Flayn to rush forward just out of reach of the fire spells of the enemy troops to cast Rescue on Byleth, who then charged at Manuela.

"You disgust me," Manuela growled, "Killing your own students. Your own family. You should be ashamed."

Byleth saw red and growled, "You don't know the pain this has caused me. The Hell my own mind has become."

Byleth charged in a blind rage, avoiding a Bolting from the sky that Manuela called down and striking Manuela in the stomach with his extended sword.

"I guess this is my last show," Manuela sighed, "Please... send Dorthea my regards."

"I will," Byleth nodded, coming to his senses.

"Well," Manuela sighed, "If you are walking this path... I guess it's for the greater good but... I couldn't so it myself. I guess I'll warn you now since you guys are better than her by this point. Rhea has gone mad. She is reckless and dangerous and must be approached with caution. She truly has become a monster. A beast."

Manuela chuckled with her last words, "I guess this is Manuela, exiting stage right."

Manuela then died, overtaken by blood loss.

Byleth didn't know how to react as the enemy retreated. He tried repressing and that didn't work. He couldn't just feel nothing. Nor could he ignore the problem and act OK.

Unable to process how to react, Byleth didn't react at all. He froze as he starred at her body. He was unable to move until being pushed along by Seteth.

"Brother should we inform him of-" Flyan asked.

Cyril gently elbowed Flayn and whispered, "Is now really the time to tell him that his little sister is dying?"

Flayn fell silent and decided not to speak up on Lysithea's condition where they arrived...

When they arrived Felix was tending to Lysithea with help from Linhardt and Dorthea.

"Come on," Dorthea sighed as she helped Lysithea up, "Doc says Sun slows the infection."

"Put me down," Lysithea begged weakly, "It hurts. It hurts."

"What do you-" Dorthea asked.

Dorthea pulled back her hand to see Lysithea's pale skin peeled off and set her back down.

"I'm not gonna make it," Lysithea wept, "This room is my tomb. I'm gonna die here."

"Lysithea you're gonna be OK," Linhardt assured her, "We're gonna help you."

Lysithea continued to cry, "I'm going to die here..."

Felix sighed and left, seemingly annoyed.

"Lysithea sweetie," Dorthea begged, "You can't think like this. If you think you'll die then you will die. You have to hold on just a little longer you-"

Felix returned with a fancy plate and a cake.

"Open up," he requested sternly.

Lysithea complied and Felix gently offered her a bite of cake.

"OK that taste good?" Felix asked.

Lysithea began to calm down and nodded.

"Then imagine this for me," Felix explained, "You die tomorrow."

Linhardt lifts his hand to backhand Felix who responded, "Wait I'm not done."

"Imagine you don't get to eat this cake Dedue made because you're in Heaven and he's still on Earth," Felix explained, "Your family weeps for you. You never fall in love or learn that someone loves you not as family but as something else. This will happen if you keep thinking like this. However, if you keep trying, just have the will to live, we will save you."

Felix gripped his sword, "I swear on my brother's grave you will not die of this illness."

"Felix," Dorthea responded.

"OK," Lysithea nodded, "OK."

"Linhardt use some healing magic to delay the worsening of her condition," Felix demanded, "I'll get Mercedes to assist you."

With that Felix left the room, followed by Dorthea. He sighed, as he assumed he was alone as he sat by the lake under the evening Sun and wept.

"On my brother's grave... what are you doing Felix?" He scolded himself, "I have to save her but how?"

"Felix?" Dorthea asked, "Are you OK?"

Felix conceded, "No... I'm not."

"I love her too I truly do," Dorthea explained, "But you're becoming blind to your family just as Byleth did."

"Well I'm Felix," Felix sighed, "I'm the stoic tough guy. If I show weakness-"

"As your sister I'll love you all the same," Dorthea assured him, "We're gonna cure her. I swear. We're gonna find a way."

It's then Byleth retuned, with a thousand yard stare as he was lost in thought as him and his allies, Gatekeeper, Seteth, Cyril, and Flayn passed by the pond.

"Byleth!" Dorthea exclaimed eagerly.

"Hey bro welcome back," Felix smiled slightly, "How you feeling?"

"I killed her," Byleth sighed, "Dorthea I'm sorry."

"Byleth?" Dorthea asked approaching, "What's wrong? Why are you covered in blood?"

"I'm afraid we were ambushed," Cyril sighed, "By... Manuela."

"Byleth..." Dorthea approached to offer comfort but Byleth shook his head.

"We have a war to finish," Byleth sighed, "We have to keep moving."

Byleth entered the main chapel of Garreg Mach where Claude and Dimitri discussed.

"I'm telling you that something is going on with this Sothis thing," Claude argued, "He's mentally ill sure but this isn't dissociative identity disorder. His eyes changed color and he wields the Sword of the Creator!"

"Does it even matter if he is or isn't?" Dimitri responded, "What matters is we keep his insanity from killing him. I couldn't care less about his connection to Sothis right now. We need to push back against Cornelia this instant."

"Push back?" Byleth demanded entering the room, "Well guys, I purpose we strike now then..."

Meanwhile Rhea chuckled madly, "Mother I know you'll return to me. I know you will."

"Lady Rhea are you alright?" Alois inquired.

"Soon I shall be when I rip Byleth's heart out," Rhea chuckled, "Alois I wish for you and Shamir to assist Cornelia in holding the line."

"Yes of course," Alois lied, "I'll uhhh... leave right away."

Alois dashed out of the room.

"She's lost it," he sighed, "This isn't right I can't help her any longer... Jeralt old friend, I should have seen sooner. I swear to protect your son from her. I see now why you left. I'm sorry I brought you into the house of this demon masquerading as a bishop."

"Thinking aloud isn't wise," Shamir warned overhearing.

"How much did you hear?" Alois demanded.

"Nothing I would tell Rhea," Shamir smirked, "You're going?"

Alois nodded, "Yes. You should come too. The Emerald Chimerias are welcoming to old friends. Family as they say."

"I can't leave," Shamir sighed, "Not without..."

Shamir looked at Catherine, who, down the hall out of earshot, practiced with her sword.

"I know that look," Alois chuckled, "That's how my wife looked at me. Then Shamir, I swear to you if I encounter her in battle I will not slay her."

"Thanks," Shamir smiled, "You better go."

Shamir smiled, "After all according to what I saw you left without warning to join the Chimerias..."


	14. Traitor in the Lion's Den

Ignatz pulled back his bow, ready to fire whenever he was ordered as the Chimerias looked over the city Cornelia was using as a base for her troops.

"A traitor in the den of the Blue Lions," Dimitri chuckled, "A traitor in the lion's den. I might have known..."

"You couldn't have known," Leonie assured him.

"We need to focus," Marianne added, "Cornelia has golems from the church and if we rush in recklessly we will be killed."

"Byleth you got a plan?" Claude inquired.

Byleth explained, "There's two fortress knights and archers on the left flank, so Dorthea, Annette, and Lysithea will hand that as Ignatz and Claude go with me to clear out the golem in the center so Lysithea can warp us right to Cornelia. Dimitri is our strongest one on one fighter so he will be the one warped. Where is Lysithea anyways?"

Everyone fell dead silent. No one wanted to tell Byleth about Lysithea's condition and none made eye contact with him.

"Wait where's Lysithea?" Byleth demanded, more sternly this time, his tone no longer upbeat, but upset and concerned.

"Lysithea..." Dorthea sighed, "Her illness is terminal Byleth."

Byleth sighed. He looked at his ring and once more heard the cries of the Eagels ring in his ears. Losing one more person. One more...

"They're not going to take her from me," Byleth muttered to himself.

He collected himself and ordered, "OK Linhardt, you warp Dimitri. Raphael will handle the archers. Let's get ready people."

The Chimeras prepared for combat as Byleth stayed behind, looking at the ring with a sigh. He clenched his fist, enraged at himself and his failure.

"Is he OK?" Claude whispered to Dorthea.

"I'll talk to him," Dorthea assured Claude, "Get ready. We won't be long."

Claude nodded and asked, "I take it you don't love him like the rest of us do?"

"Not really," Dorthea shrugged.

"I understand," Claude replied, "Do keep in mind you can't magically heal his mental wounds even if he does love you in a romantic way. Sure having a partner can help mental health but you shouldn't try to save him. Just be there for him as he heals."

"I know don't worry," Dorthea smiled.

"Well best of luck to you," Claude smiled, "We're ready when he is."

Claude exited, which left Dorthea to speak to Byleth alone.

"Do you have a moment?" Dorthea inquired.

Byleth sighed, sitting on the grass upon the hill over the city Cornelia defended.

"I mean I guess," Byleth sighed stroking the ring.

"I miss her too," Dorthea explained, "Her and I were... closer than you think."

"What?" Byleth inquired.

"It was two years before you returned," Dorthea explained...

"Look I appreciate the dinner," Dorthea explained as the two walked back to Garreg Mach after an evening away from the front lines, "But don't you still love Byleth? It's pretty obvious you're trying to woo me Edelgard."

"Oh come on you do too," Edelgard reminded, "Anyways I was thinking about that and... OK this is hard to explain but hear me out. Does the term polyamours mean anything to you?"

"Isn't that when one dude marries a bunch of girls?" Dorthea inquired.

"No that's polygamy and actually in my opinion immoral," Edelgard explained.

"Oh I agree so why did you bring it up," Dorthea inquired, "If you're asking to marry both me and Byleth then I'm flattered Edelgard but you have to pick one."

"No I-" Edelgard exclaimed, "Well yes but... OK look, you know those opera that had love triangles you used to preform in?"

"Yeah OK," Dorthea smiled, "I'm with you so far."

"OK imagine one of those but all three people in it love each other equally. Maybe it's three men. Maybe it's three women. Maybe two men and one women. All are equally valid. Maybe it's..."

Edelgard's faced turned red as Dorthea's dress, "Two women and one man..."

"So wait OK," Dorthea inquired, "Let me see if I have this right. If three or more people all love each other they can enter into a polyamours relationship. A sort of complete triangle of equal romantic love. What you're suggesting is if we see if that's what Byleth wants to try with the two of us."

"I mean yeah," Edelgard explained, "I mean for a polyamours relationship to be actually, you know, healthy, it has to be what's best for all three people. If it's best for you it's best for me and if Byleth is down too then..."

"Well do we really wanna drop this on him as soon as he returns," Edelgard explained, "But yes. Dorthea, I understand if this is to odd or..."

"No no I get it," Dorthea smiled, "If three people all love each other and that's what's best for all three of them it can be valid. Not that common but valid as any other form of love. If Byleth is willing so am I..."

"So if you're ready to move on but worried about the afterlife then-" Dorthea explained.

"Look I do have feelings for you to a fair degree," Byleth explained, "And I would've taken you and Edelgard up on that offer if things played out differently but... I'm not ready. I will be soon because I don't love you as a sister but as I did Edelgard but... not today. I'm sorry."

"I understand," Dorthea replied, "It's alright. I understand that these things take time."

Dorthea offered Byleth a hand, "Come on. We got a traitor to slay."

Byleth nodded and the two entered the city where Cornelia stood above, out of reach as the plan went off.

First Ignatz and Claude took out a massive stone golem which fell, the arrows shattering the stone as the fortress knights were blasted by Dorthea's meteor, the molten rock crushing and melting their armor, severing and burning them with the very metal they wore as Annette cast Cutting Gale with her wand, decapitating the remaining knight which allowed Raphael to charge with his gauntlets, beating an archer to death as Linhardt, Dimitri, and Byleth charged via the opening that was revealed.

However, a mage revealed himself, which Dimitri was forced to impale.

"Warp me!" Byleth ordered.

"It's to risky we should wait for Dimitri to-" Linhardt explained.

"Warp me!" Byleth demanded again.

Hesitantly, Linhardt complied.

"Ah are you a friend of little Dimitri?" Cornelia chuckled, "From Duscar mayhaps?"

"Duscar," Byleth growled, "So you're the one who killed my brother's family. I knew I overheard him mentioning that on the way here. You're gonna pay for that"

Byleth charged, his flaming blade extended, but Cornelia dodged narrowly and struck with a cast of Mire. Byleth was to slow to avoid a lethal blow but alas...

"Not today!" A voice exclaimed as an ax head deflected the unholy spell. Byleth stood shocked as Alois revealed himself.

"You..." Byleth asked, "Saved me?"

"Rhea has gone mad," Alois explained, "And I owe it to Jeralt to protect you in his sted."

Alois raised his metal shield and bashed Cornelia, sending her off the balcony into Dimitri's reach as he called, "Dimitri my boy! This one's yours!"

Dimitri turned to glare at Cornelia, ready to justice to be served.

Cornelia reached for her wand, only to see it out of reach. She stretched her fingers out only for Claude to kick it away with a sly smile, "Oh are you scared of my brother from another mother over there? If you're inoccent you have nothing fear."

Dimitri asked one question, "Was it worth it?"

"You're a brat," Cornelia growled, "You should be grateful. If not for me your step mother would've just neglected you forever. I did you a favor! I did y-"

She was impaled through the head by a throwing spear. The enemy forces retreated, their commander slain as Byleth turned to Alois.

"So I take it you're like Cyril?" Byleth asked.

"Cyril?" Alois asked, "He's alive? Where's the lad? I've missed him."

"He's at Garreg Mach," Byleth explained, "We're going to regroup there before the final push on the church. Let's go Alois..."

Rhea laughed madly as the guard reported.

"That worthless old man!" She cried out, "What of Gilbert?"

"Well..." The guard replied...

As the Chimerias returns a man with orange hair stood at the gates, and smiled at his daughter, "Annette, it's been to long."

"Father?" Annette asked.

And thus Gilbert too rejoined the Chimerias.

Why?

Well...

"You need to leave," Shamir told him just after Alois left.

"What?" Gilbert asked, "Shamir my oathe-"

"To Hell with your oathe," Shamir replied, "Your family needs you Gilbert. You owe nothing to this mad woman. I'm begging you not as a knight but as a friend. Join the Chimerias before it's to late. Go back to your daughter while you still can. This is your chance to atone for leaving them."

"I suppose you're right," Gilbert sighed, "But what of you?"

"I have to make sure Rhea doesn't hurt anyone else I love," Shamir explained.

"I understand," Gilbert nodded, "I wish you the best of luck..."

Rhea laughed, "Very well! Shamir! Catherine! Barricade the walls! Prepare for their arrival!..."


	15. Reunions

Garreg Mach felt a mix of sorrow and joy as grey clouds gathered above but it would not rain. As if on the verge of despair but such despair was kept away by something. By faces returning, Gilbert's return to Annette to reunite later with his family, Alois returning to protect the son of his best friend, nay, the son of his brother, his nephew.

But Byleth had those he had to protect too. Lysithea lay bedridden, Byleth by her side.

Felix too stood at attendance by Lysithea's room, outside, ready to fulfill any request she made.

"Brother?" Lysithea asked, her vision blurred, her voice weak as she coughed up blood.

"I'm here," Byleth assured her, "I'm here. I'm gonna save you. We're gonna find a way."

"Brother," Lysithea explains, "I'm running out of time. Please. I don't want to die. I want to marry and live and have a child and eat cake. I already have someone in mind."

"What do you mean?" Byleth inquired.

"When I sleep I see Edelgard," Lysithea explained, "I see those we have lost. Our family. The Eagels. I see-"

Lysithea coughed again. Specks of blood covered her hand.

"It's OK," Byleth assured her, "Don't strain yourself."

"They keep telling me to go back," Lysithea explained, "The Black Eagels. I see them when I sleep. Growing ever closer and they tell me they still love the rest of us as family but they beg me to go back. I always go back through a pair of golden gates but the gates are further away every night. I think what I'm seeing is Heaven and that I'm slowly dying. If it gets much further I may not be able to reach it and-"

"Look at me," Byleth requested, "I won't deny those dreams are... not a good sign but we will find a way. It's not over yet. There's still time."

"And if he fails," Felix assured her, overhearing, "I'll do it."

"Don't leave me," Lysithea begged.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna haunt you if anything happens," Byleth joked, "But seriously it'll be OK."

"Please tell Felix I-" Lysithea coughed intensely, blood spewed from her mouth. Felix rushed in to comfort her.

"Breath Lysithea," he gently requested, "Breath."

Lysithea calmed down and sighed, "I'm sleepy I'm gonna take a nap."

Lysithea handed Felix a letter, and rolled over to rest. Byleth and Felix let her be, both angered at themselves, blaming themselves for her condition.

"It's OK we're gonna save her," they told each other in synch, "Hey that's my line not yours. Of us two I'm the big sibling so let me reassure you! Stop copying me!"

The two fell silent and then had a good chuckle about the incident. Felix asked, "So do you have a plan Byleth?"

Byleth gripped his sword, "We need to find Those Who Slither in the Dark. We capture one of them and they can fix this."

Felix nodded, "Yes but how Byleth?"

Byleth shook his head, "I don't know but we'll find a way."

Felix examined the note, and upon reading it, sternly informed Byleth, "I'll go find them."

"What?" Byleth asked, "Felix it's dangerous to go alone and-"

"Byleth..." Felix sighed, "I'll come back but you don't understand. I can't let her die I love her and she..."

Byleth looks at the note, and sees it to be a confession that reads, "You're the only one to treat me as an adult. Love me not as a little sibling but as a women. If I don't wake up I want you to know. I love you too Felix."

"Say no more," Byleth sighed, "I understand."

"I'll say goodbye to the family before I go and will return as soon as I have info," Felix explained, "I have heard rumors or mages in black masks in a nearby forest so mayhaps that's a lead. I'll be back."

Byleth nodded as Felix went to prepare. Meanwhile Lysithea found herself once more in the space between life and death. One could say between Heaven and Earth. There was Edelgard, who waved to her across a peaceful grassy field. Lysithea walked towards the gates once more, now further than last time, waving back to Edelgard...

Finally Alois spoke to Claude and Dimitri, "So he claimed to be Sothis?"

"We think he was possessed by Sothis somehow," Claude replied, "Any idea why this could be?"

"Jeralt did always seem off," Alois sighed, "I mean, the man didn't age a day when I saw him again and... was treated after being wounded by Rhea... who was... there when Byleth was born."

"So she did something to Byleth as a baby?" Claude asked, "Dimitri? Ideas?"

"We quit with this distrust and just ask him," Dimitri replied, "Claude you can't figure it out by theory crafting with such limited info. The man has no heartbeat. He knows more than we do."

"Why not ask Sothis?" Alois suggested, "If any of this is true we can ask the Goddess herself can we not?"

Byleth entered, "Hey you guys know I was in earshot right?"

"I can talk to them if you let me," Sothis explained, "I'll let you listen so you know what's going on too."

"Can Sothis answer our questions?" Claude inquired.

Byleth closed his eyes...

Sothis opened her eyes and looked at her hands.

"Man I will never get used to being this much taller," she muttered, her eyes now emerald green, "So you guys wanna know what happened to Byleth? Why he's like this?"

"Yes," Dimitri nodded, "And what are you?"

"Well then let me tell you all about that," Sothis explained, "Rhea, first of all, is no longer my daughter. As far as I'm concerned, the Chimerias are my family. Rhea is an evil and immoral woman who spent ages trying to revive me with human experiments no different that or better than Those Who Slither in the Dark. She is a women who was blind to the family she found along the way and, consumed by the lie that is blood ties, kept me from passing on to Heaven or Fodlon from knowing peace. If she learned family is not blood but love, she would not have done this, but alas she did. Byleth was stillborn. In desperation Byleth's mother, one or Rhea's experiment begged Rhea to put the crest stone that keeps me trapped in a purgatory into Byleth. Thus he lives and his heart does not beat. I want a body. I want out. I want to live and finally finally die and see my family who I do still love. Just as a child can disown an evil parent, I, as Rhea's mother, disown my evil daughter. I have a request, if it is possible, when we kill Rhea, her body may be a suitable vessel for me. I want to live and die. Understood?"

"We can try," Claude shrugged, "But by the God- I mean, by you, that's horrific."

"What do you intend to do when you have a body?" Dimitri inquired.

"I'm going to lay low and stick with my family," Sothis explained, "Live a normal life and die after a long and peaceful existence. First though, I have to give you guys back Byleth then..."

Byleth's eyes turned back to normal as he explained, "We kill Rhea..."

Shamir sighed as her and Catherine prepares the barricades for the assault. She took a deep breath and asked, "Catherine... you're my partner right?"

"Now and forever," Catherine assured her, "I'll always have your back... or do you mean in a different way?"

"Kinda both," Shamir admitted.

Catherine smiled, stealing a kiss on Shamir's cheek which caused Shamir to blush slightly, "Man I've wanted to say something for a while but I just..."

"That means you trust me right?" Shamir asked.

"I mean yeah," Catherine replied, "Of course."

"So if I say that a certain group would still welcome us and that someone here is evil you would believe me right?" Shamir inquired..

"Shamir is everything OK?" Catherine asked, taking Shamir's hands in her own to comfort her, "I'm here for you talk to me partner."

Shamir sighed, "I'm leaving Catherine, and I want you to come with me. What you do is up to you, but I'm leaving."

Catherine thought about many things in this moment.

She thought about how horrific Rhea had become.

She thought about how Rhea had saved her.

She thought about how she loved Shamir.

She thought about how Shamir had in a way betrayed her by betraying Rhea.

She thought about the Chimerias, flag Emerald green, which was now with the reveal of Sothis, recontextualized as both the combination of blue and gold, and the color of the Goddess.

She thought about the happier days with her family before the war. The family that was the students and Byleth.

She then made her choice...


	16. Apex of the World

Catherine cut Shamir down with a single clash of Thunderbrand...

Is what Shamir expected to happen but what instead occurred when she closed her eyes and embraced death, but what she instead felt was a tight, soothing hug and warm lips upon her own.

Catherine laughed happily, "My Goddess I'm not the only one who sees it. I thought I was going mad!"

"It's OK partner," Shamir assured her, "Now we need to leave. Now."

As the Chimerias approached, they saw two women, partners, lovers, Shamir and Catherine, outside of Rhea's base.

"You still welcoming estranged members of your family?" Shamir chuckled.

"Yes of course," Dorthea replied, "So what do we need to know about Rhea?"

"The second you guys move in dozens of church soldiers will surround you. You should send in a team of seven to face Rhea alone as the rest fight off the enemy troops. We will have to kill Rhea quickly," Catherine explained, "We'll go in with you, I'm assuming we will need you, Claude, and Dimitri, but who else?"

"Linhardt and Dorthea," Byleth suggests, "They have powerful mage magic to keep us alive. This is it guys. This is the end..."

The Immaculate One cried out as the seven warriors approached, her wings blew back the warriors as they charged, Catherine first charged in, "I'm sorry Lady Rhea! I'm sorry, but this has gone to far for to long!" Thunderbrand slashed through the dragon's white wings, shredding the flesh with blows as fast as lightning. Rhea, nay, the monster cried out, blasting Catherine with a seemingly holy light that held only false divinity, shattering Catherine's ribs.

"Linhardt!" Byleth ordered.

Linhardt rushed over to Catherine to heal her wounds as he exclaimed, "I've got her! Stop Rhea!"

Shamir nodded and pulled back her bow, letting out a curved shot as she cried out, "Stay away from my partner!"

The arrow clipped Rhea's wing as Shamir slid out of the way of Rhea's counter attach, afterwards Dimitri and Claude struck in synch, Dimitri ripping off the right wing by impaling it with his spear and ripping it away like one would meat off a bone with a form as Claude turned the left wing into a pin cushion.

"Tratiors!" Rhea cried out, "Heretics? Sinners!"

Byleth lifted the Sword of the Creator, "You are the only one that has sinned Rhea! Here! Here is something to believe in!"

Byleth struck with Sublime Heaven, calling upon the strength of his flaming blade as he slashed Rhea's left wing to shreds. Rhea cried out in agony and returning to human form, collapsed.

"OK let me handle it from here," Sothis smiled, "Now I do need to warn you now. When I do this, my new body won't be able to use Devine Pulse anymore so... yeah. It's a power I can't really use when I have my own body as it would rip said body apart."

"OK guys," Byleth explained, "Dorthea I need you to be ready with some healing magic. I'm gonna do something strange. Don't panic."

"Byleth what are you-" Dorthea asked.

As he cried out in agony, Byleyh pulled out his Crest Stone, as his heart began to beat Sothis appeared, floating above everyone in a spectral form, Sothis glared at Rhea.

"Mother?" Rhea asked.

"You have no mother," Sothis glared, "My family is the Chimerias. You? You're nothing, and you..."

Sothis flew into Rhea's face, "Are going to Hell."

Sothis cast some sort of spell as Dorthea closed the wound in Byleth's chest, and when the light cleared, Rhea's body had morphed into that of Sothis, who stood and smiled, "Hey guys..."

"Hey Sothis," Claude awkwardly opened, "Ummm... welcome to the family."

"Sorry I'm just a little lost," Dimitri explained, "So you took Rhea's body with your Goddess magic? Also Rhea is fully dead?"

Sothis nodded, before approaching Byleth who now stood, catching his breath. Sothis hugged him, "Thank you so much little bro! I love you! I can finally live a full life and someday die and go to the Heavens! No more limbo ever again!"

"Do you know what this means?" Shamir asked.

"What?" Linhardt inquired.

Byleth smirked, "It means we won..."

But nay this war was not over as Felix overheard the masked mages who held a syringe.

One mage explained to Nemisis, "This syringe can extract Crests and give them to you, but you already have four sir. Would it truly be wise to-"

"We must do what it takes to slay the Fell Star," Nemisis explained, "Bring me more."

"Alright," the mage replied, "As you wish Nemisis."

"Nemesis?" Felix muttered, "Oh boy we're in trouble..."

Felix ambushed the mages when they were alone, stole the syringe, and ran to save his love and warn the others...

End of Part Four: Silver Snowstorm

Start of Part Five: Dark Storms


	17. Mad Vengeance

Cyril sighed as he looked off the bridge into the skies as the migrating wild pegasi flew overhead. He sighed, as Alois approached.

"You alright kiddo?" Alois inquired.

"I'm just thinking," Cyril sighed, "Sure I have the Chimerias as a family but.. where do I go after the war? Now that it's over and that we literally revived the Goddess herself? I don't have any plans."

"Cyril lad," Alois assured him, "For many years you have helped others and done hard work with no complaints. I think it is time you rest. My estate does have an extra bedroom and while the Chimerias are a family like all family they may grow physically distant as their love stays close. You're always welcome to come with me when the chaos settles Cyril."

"You know," Cyril smiled, "I just might Alois..."

"So who rules Fodlon?" Dimitri asked, "Do we have a plan there?"

"I want an open and united Fodlon," Claude explained, "I can stick around as an advisor but I have no desire to rule as long as you help ease relations with neighboring nations to end prejudice like I faced as a kid."

"Fair enough," Dimitri nodded, "You have my word then bro. Now we must only defeat Those Who Slither in the Dark and I think that should be the last of the issues in Fodlon. Hey where's Byleth and Sothis anyways? They would know the most about Those Who Slither in the Dark right?"

Byleth hugged Lysithea as for the first time in months she stood on her own to feet. While she stopped coughing and appeared slightly better, an actual recovery would take time, but she would no longer get any worse.

Felix examined the syringe, which was full of blood much darker than normal blood, almost black, and glowed with the Crests inside, held in clear bubbles in the crimson fluid.

"And they were with Nemisis?" Byleth inquired.

Felix nodded, "The man had four Crests Byleth. We must strike soon. Ambush them in the forest. If we strike now we may be able to find out where their base is and finish this."

Byleth nodded, his mind elsewhere as he ordered Felix, "Go tell Sothis and... you've been a wonderful brother to me dude. I just wanted to say that. In case things go badly."

"You're not gonna die on me now," Felix demanded, "If you do I'll never forgive you."

Felix sighed and gave Byleth a one armed hug, "I mean do you know what losing my favorite brother would do to me?"

Felix then left, elaborating, "You can't leave us now man. Your family would collapse if you died. Our family.'

Felix gave a small smile and went to pass on the info to Sothis as Lysithea asked, "Big bro you OK?"

Byleth hugged Lysithea and lied, "Never better."

But Byleth was not OK.

Byleth felt free, but not as in free from fear of losing his dear little sister but fear from free from the feeling of responsibility of protecting his family.

They didn't need him anymore.

He could see Edelgard again.

"I'm free!" The thoughts cried out, "I'm finally finally free! I can see Edelgard again!"

Byleth told Lysithea, "Get some rest. It's all gonna be OK now..."

Byleth left and walking over to the bridge over the ravine far below Garreg Mach. His eyes held madness. He felt as though he had outlived his usefullness to his loved ones and was no longer needed.

This of course was a lie.

They're his family and thus will always love him, but he was blinded by his own pain. He saw his reflection in the band of the ring, he recalled Manuela's words. He recalled everyone who had died. Jeralt. Caspar. Hubert. Ferdinand.

"Hey little bro," a voice asked, "You OK?"

Byleth turned to see Sothis, worry in her eyes. Sothis approached him and asked, "You have that look in your eyes."

"What look?" Byleth asked.

"Byleth I can tell what you're thinking," Sothis sighed, "You still have my Crest and some of my power. You can still wield the Sublime Sword of the Creator. I still have some level of connection and can get a vauge idea of what you're feeling when I'm near you. Don't do this. You're not worthless. The little ones and I still love you. You're a part of this family."

"I just feel," Byleth sighs, "That now that Lysithea is OK and you're back in really just a burden with my mental illness. That I-"

"That's not true at all," Sothis assured him, "Byleth I know it hurts but... should we send you back to the Mental Health Hospital in the Alliance?"

Byleth sighed and nodded, "Yeah I kinda wasn't in the condition to leave when I left. For now though let's try to focus on the task at hand. Those Who Slither in the Dark..."

Seteth, Sothis, Claude, Dimitri, and Byleth discussed a plan of attack and plans for Fodlon.

"So Dimitri takes over the crown," Sothis explained, "Byleth and Seteth take over the Church, Claude sticks around as an advisor, and we do away with the Crest lineage system. All we must do now is kill Nemisis."

"Then I purpose we strike from all sides in this clearing," Seteth explained, "Mother, you will stay behind as Byleth and I-"

"I'm going in there too," Sothis protested, "I've waited so long to get out of that accursed Crest Stone. I'm not going to sit idly by when I can protect the ones I love. I'm done being powerless."

"No offense," Claude replied, "But I'm not sure I feel good about letting someone so... so..."

"I know I don't look it but trust me I'm strong," Sothis explained, "I have various magic. Nosferatu, Luna, Fortify, Bolting, and even Mire. I can fight. I can even cast Rescue if we get into trouble. I know I don't look it but I saw Lysithea fight and she was one of your strongest. I'm not much different."

"Then we ambush tonight," Dimitri elaborated, "But we must be cautious as I heard a fog has rolled into the forest..."

That might the five attacked with Mercedes, Shamir, Dedue, and Catherine. The mages were shocked as the nine approached, demonic beasts howled as Thales glared at Sothis and Byleth with burning hatred.

"This getting out of hand," Nemisis commented, "Now there's two of them."

"Retreat to Shambala," Thales ordered, "I will hold off the Fell Star."

Byleth saw red instantly, "You..."

Nemisis looked into Byleth's eyes, "That is the look of a true warrior. I will await you, Fell Star..."

Nemisis fled as Byleth proceeded, "Finally. After all these years."

Byleth extended his sword and cried out, "I will tear your body to pieces and scorch you as I slash you apart!"

Byleth charged with his army in tow, Catherine and Shamir double teamed a flying demonic beast that Shamir shot out of the sky, which allowed Catherine to slash it apart with a volley of rapid, skilled slashes. It cried out and arose back into the sky, unprepared for Dedue who leapt into the air to decapitate it with a single mighty swing. This allowed Claude to kill the mage that commanded it with an arrow to the head as Dimitri drew attention from the grounded demonic beast ahead with his gambit. This allowed Mercedes struck the mage commanding it with Ragnarok, scorching the mage and his robes leaving behind only a pile of ash as Seteth rushed in to decapitate the beast.

Thales was wide open, and Byleth seized the moment with reckless madness, blinded by wrath. He rushed past two mages who were hidden by the deep fog over the forest, to kill his enemy

"Fell Star," he growled, "How I have awaited this day. You are finally trapped in this dance with me."

"I'm trapped?" Byleth demanded, "With you? No! You're trapped in this dance of combat with me!"

Byleth extended his sword and cried out, "Burn in Hell! This one's for my dad!"

Byleth struck recklessly with his sword, a lethal blow...

If Byleth did not miss, starting a forest fire and shattering the stone Thales once stood.

Sothis quickly cast Rescue before Thales and the mages could counter, saving Byleth.

Byleth grinned at Thales, who was now horrified and demanded, "Call down the Javelin of Light."

"But sir," a mage protested.

"If we die we take the Fell Stars with us!" Thales demanded, "You have your orders!"

Byleth continued his assault as Sothis pulled him back, "Javelins of Light? Guys we need to retreat! Now!"

"I will not leave until I kill their leader by my own hands!" Byleth cried out.

"What's going on?" Claude demanded.

"You shall burn," Thales smirked, "Fell Stars."

The light was fired and quickly approached as Sothis explained, "They have a super weapon! We have to go! Now!"

"I got Byleth!" Dimitri exclaimed overpowering Byleth with Dedue's help, "Mercedes is anyone wounded?"

"No everyone is fine! Let's go!" Mercedes demanded.

"Byleth come on!" Catherine pleaded.

"We have to move now!" Shamir elaborated.

Byleth screamed as he was dragged away. Thales looked into the skies as the light fell as he smirked, "We will burn in Hell together. Fell Stars..."

Silence was all they could hear as the smoke cleared. The explosion wounded many of them as Mercedes tended to the injured Byleth stood up and began to search, limping, into the wasteland to find Thales, who survived, himself wounded. He looked horrified as the broken man approached.

"You killed my father," Byleth growled, gripping his blade.

Thales cast Dark Spikes T to fend off the broken man, who deflected the flying spikes of dark energy, deflecting them with his flaming sword.

"My wife was manipulated and had to die because of you," Byleth proceeded.

Thales trembled and tried to crawl away, he cast Mire in an attempt to stave off the inevitable, but Byleth took the blow to his arm, which decayed the cloth upon it and proceeded, "My siblings. The Eagels. Dead. Because of you."

Byleth stood over Thales who begged, "Please Rhea is evil and-"

"Burn in Hell," Byleth smirked, "You worthless monster."

Byleth killed the man. He laughed weakly, "Looks like I may not be far behind. Ha... ha..."

Byleth collapsed. He was found by Claude who rushed him to Garreg Mach on his wyvern. Dorthea and Lysithea looked on in horror at his mangled body. His eyes were glazed over and blood dripped from his mouth.

"Brother..." Lysithea squeaked out, shocked, frozen. Then it hit her. She cried out, tears streamed down her face, "Brother no!"

Lysithea rushed over as Dorthea tried to hold her back. Everyone in the Chimerias fell into silent despair as their brother appeared seemingly dead.

"Is he..." Dorthea asked.

"No," Claude explained, "But we don't know if he's ever going to wake up. He could very well die at any moment."

"Brother!" Lysithea begged, restrained by Felix and Gilbert as she wept, "Brother! Let me go! Let me go now!"

Felix hugged Lysithea to comfort her. Lysithea calmed down and broke down crying as Byleth opened his eyes and reached out to her, "Sis?"

"We need our best healers now," Seteth demanded, "Marianne, is she here?"

Byleth heard only ringing as he was filled with remorse. He saw his family in despair and began to question if he truly was a burden or not. He began to believe Sothis was right, but he still missed Edelgard and the Eagels and while he saw his family, he was still partially blinded by grief. Caught between his family that was dead and his family that was alive, but he didn't want to die yet. Not while there was still work to do to protect his living family.

"Help..." Byleth begged weakly to them, "Me..."

That's the last thing he recalled before he passed out...


	18. Area 17 Shambala

"So if we triangulate the magical energy," Lysithea explained, "Their base is here. We can ambush them and end this. This is the only place which has seen a major spike of magical energy in the area aside form the impact site itself. It has to have come from here."

"Great work Lysithea," Claude smiled, patting her head, "How you feeling by the way?"

"Great actually," Lysithea smiled, "I don't have a Crest anymore so my magic is a wee bit weaker but..."

"Hey you're still the strongest mage second only to the Goddess herself if even that," Claude assured her, "Don't worry about such things."

"I suppose," Lysithea sighed, "Is Byleth OK?"

"He..." Claude sighed, "No... he's... not..."

"Dorthea you have to-" Linhardt begged.

Dorthea pulled herself away from his grip, "Not until he wakes up."

"He's been out for four days," Linhardt explained, "Annette brought you food you didn't eat it, Marianne offered you tea you refused, you need to stop this is going to kill you."

Linhardt is right, and even when one's romantic love is ill that person still have those they feel familial love for to help them, but Dorthea is blind to her family by her grief. Blind to those who are well and worried about her.

"OK Dorthea I'm gonna be more stern," Linhardt demanded, "I get you love him, I do, but the Chimerias are worried for you and we can't go having two members of our family falling ill. Lysithea just got cured. You need to let him wake up on his own. You're not his doctor. You need to take care of yourself."

"But what if I'm not here and he wakes up with no one to tell the others he's awake?" Dorthea demanded, "Or Nemisis sends an assassin to attack him while he's down?"

"Dorthea Garreg Mach is the most tightly held stronghold in all of Fodlon by this point with most of the heros' relics and the strongest soldiers from all across the land who would die for each other. A family. Do you really think anyone can sneak in here? We literally have the Goddess herself on our side."

Dorthea sighs, "You're right. You're right..."

Dorthea sighed as Linhardt led her to the dining hall, "Come on let's get you some grub..."

Byleth awoke a couple of hours later. He forced himself to his feet, his body ached as he recalled a voice as he heard while in a half conscious state.

"Dorthea..." He muttered.

He recalled Lysithea's tears and Felix's words about how losing Byleth would hurt him deeply.

"Need to show them I'm OK," Byleth muttered to herself, going to find his family...

"Hey Sothis can I ask you something?" Ingrid inquired to the Goddess as the two ate in the dining hall.

"Yeah sis what's up?" Sothis inquires.

"Why are you so short?" Ingrid asked, "I'm sorry I know that's rude but it's been bothering me for weeks."

Before Sothis could get offended Byleth enetered, walking with a slight limp as he sat by Sothis.

The hall felt silent, everyone felt a mix of joy and ease that Byleth was OK but also many felt a justified anger at his self destructive behavior.

Sothis spoke, "Byleth. This has to stop."

Byleth nodded in silent agreement.

Sothis felt that Byleth had changed from what he saw. He felt like a burden for almost dying. He felt torn between the desire to see his dead family and protect his living family.

"Hey that's a good first step," Sothis assured him.

Dorthea and Felix approached.

"I wanna slap you," Felix growled, "You're lucky I'm so glad you're OK."

"Byleth," Dorthea asked, "Are you OK?"

"Overall no," Byelyh explained, "At this particular moment? Ehhh... I just..."

"You made a mistake," Ingrid informed him, "Which is really not OK, but we all forgive you. However..."

"However what?" Byleth asked.

Sothis sighed, "We have decided you're no longer fit to see combat."

Byleth nodded, "Fair."

Sothis could sense Byleth's rage. Not at his family but at himself. She sensed fear. Fear his family would die.

"I'll protect them," Sothis assured him.

"Thanks," Byleth replied.

Sothis stood up, "We are headed out to finish this. I promise everyone will return alive."

"Wait you guys are attacking their base?" Byleth asked.

Dorthea nodded, "I wouldn't worry. Their leader is dead. What harm can they do?"

Byleth grabbed Dorthea's hands and pleaded, "Come back safe. Please. Protect Lysithea."

"I will," Dorthea replied.

Dorthea stole a little kiss on Byleth's cheek, Byleth was shocked but didn't protest. He felt what he felt for Edelgard for Dorthea in that moment as she headed out. Lysithea asked as her, Dorthea, Felix, Ingrid, Ashe, Dimitri, Claude, Sothis, Catherine, and Shamir prepared for the attack. Shambala was expecting them as Nemisis gave orders.

"Lure them in and destroy Shambala with them inside," Nemisis demanded, "And give me that Crest."

"Sir I must advice against this," the mage protested, "You have nine countless Crests. To continue-"

"I do not care for the price I must pay," Nemesis retorted, "The Fell Star must die."

The mage sighed and injected the almost black fluid into Nemesis's arm.

"Well congrats you now have every Crest and will shortly die," the mage glared, "Or worse..."

Nemesis gripped the Dark Creator Sword and demanded, "Are the Ten Elite ready?"

The mage nodded.

Nemesis sneered, "Then we march on Garreg Mach..."

Nemesis left, and some time later, the Chimerias arrived.

"Remember," Claude ordered, "Our goal here is to destroy their research and production. Ashe, Shamir, Dimitri, do you guys have a plan?"

"Yeah steal their research," Ashe replied, "That's why I'm here isn't it? To be a locksmith?"

"We will also assist to take on that metal golem on the left flank," Dimitri elaborated, "You and Sothis make sure none of them escape."

"In other words..." Claude asked.

Dimitri smirked as he prepared to charge, "Kill every last one of them!"

The Chimerias charged against the great golems of steel and Those Who Slither in the Dark. Claude led Catherine, Sothis, Felix, Dorthea, and Ingrid into battle, they charged forward, Ingrid impaled a mage as Dorthea's battalion allowed her allies to Stride forward. Sothis cast Rescue on Claude which allowed him to reach the enemy commander, guarded by two great golems of steel, countless mages, archers, and fortress knights, and allowed Claude to pull back his bow without opposition before his allies could even react...

Dimitri shattered the shield of a steel golem with his spear as Shamir shattered the metallic beast as Ashe entered a store room with a red. He opened it and pulled out...

"So where is that crusty old bastard anyways?" Claude demanded.

The mage that was assisting Nemesis sighed, "Not where you're going. You're all going to Hell!"

The mage pressed a button. The ground shook and a Javelin of Light flew up from the base and turned back down towards it.

Sothis cast Rescue to save Claude who ordered, "Retreat! Everyone!"

As the group left the underground metal hellscape of Shambala, the Javelins of Light blew it off the map.

"Ashe did you find anything useful?" Dimitri asked.

"Ummmm..." Ashe replied, "Yes but... it may be unwise to share with Byleth what we found..."

Ashe reveals Edelgard's ax.

"But where's Nemesis?" Catherine asked, "He wasn't there."

"You don't think he-" Felix asked.

"It's the only place he would go," Shamir sighed.

"Then we have to hurry to Garreg Mach..." Sothis demanded...


	19. God Shattering Star

The Gatekeeper clenched his spear as the undead warlords approached. Nemesis made eye contact with the therapist who growled, "Evacute everyone."

"What will you do?" Lysithea demanded.

"I will do what I failed to do so many years ago," Gatekeeper replied, "And hold the line. Bury me in the fields of flowers that something may grow when I-"

Lysithea slapped the Gatekeeper, "No! You are a part of this family and we stick together! We're standing our ground! Together!"

Lysithea summoned black spikes, Dark Spikes T, and smirked, "No one is going to hurt my family..."

"Alois," Seteth demanded, "What's the word on the evacuation?"

"The civilians are all ready to leave with protection from the Chimerias," Alois explained, "But what about you?"

Seteth gripped his ax, "You are a man who believes blood has no inherit worth yes?"

"Techinally yes but I still love my blood family," Alois explained.

"Nemesis is a man blinded by blood ties," Seteth elaborated, "A blood family can be a real family but alas, because of blood and the false belief of its inherit worth, Nemesis, years ago, killed my family that was both blood and real family. I've decided that today is the day I must avenge them. Make sure Flayn evacuates."

"Understood brother," Alois smiled, "But I need a favor in return."

"What?" Seteth inquired.

"When we win this," Alois smiled, "You return to Flayn alive... Cichol."

Seteth smiled, "Of course brother. Of course... how did you know?"

"You were quite overjoyed to see Sothis again," Alois explained, "And well... given how you just spoke about Nemesis..."

"Ah of course," Seteth replied, "Well, go assist the evacuation. I will return shortly..."

Seteth got atop his wyvern and flew into combat against his old enemy...

"Byleth we have to evacuate," Marianne pleaded, "We can't fight him with our strongest soldiers at Shambala."

"Marianne," Byleth sighed, "I understand your concern but if no one holds him off he will slay all of us. We need to at the very least protect the evacuation. Leonie is already assisting me. Helping us or the evacuation are both equally helpful so do whichever. Both are very important."

Marianne sighed, "Fine. Guess it has to be done..."

Seteth, Marianne, Byleth, Lysithea, and Leonie stood before the toxic swamps, the smell of bog water and rotten flesh filled the air as the Ten Elites stood with the conqueror himself. Nemesis.

"Fell Star!" Nemesis cried out, "Serios! I- Me- Kill! Kill!"

Nemesis let out a primal cry, blade in hand.

"We don't need to win!" Byleth reminded, "We need only to stall!"

Lysithea turned to Leonie, "I've got a plan. That mage over there is radiating a ton of magical energy. Ready?"

"Warp me," Leonie smiled.

Lysithea warped Leonie to one of the 10 Elite, a mage.

"God you reek!" Leonie exclaimed, "You're the one making this swamp! Aren't you?"

The undead mage didn't reply and struck with Mire. Leonie's horse leapt out of the way, which allowed Leonie to leap off her horse and impale the mage. The swamp water faded away, which allowed Byleth to charge at another general, which he slashed apart. Seteth glared at Nemesis and charged forward, killing a third elite with a throwing ax. The elite countered with their bow which Seteth took to the arm, a mere flesh wound that Marianne healed with Physic...

But alas...

The enemy then countered.

Marianne and Lysithea were cornered and had to avoid a volley of arrows from enemy archers, a throwing spear hit Marianne in the leg, who cried out in pain. Leonie was stabbed in the leg by an enemy elite who held a spear, Seteth was impaled by a sword wielding elite, and Byleth was surrounded, and despite cutting down several enemies, knew he would be overwhelmed.

"Retreat I'll cover you!" Byleth cried out, "Tell Dorthea I love her! Tell my family love them!"

"Tell me yourself!" A voice exclaimed.

Sothis, Dorthea, Claude, Dimitri, Ashe, Catherine, Shamir, and Felix revealed themselves. Felix rushed over to Lysithea, cutting down an enemy elite in his way. Leaving 6 elite left which were slaughtered in a frenzied assault from the Chimerias. Nemesis glared at Byleth and Sothis as Sothis demanded under the barrage of Claude's arrows killing one elite, Dimitri charging pass to decapitate another, Shamir and Ashe's double team assault on a third, Dorthea's meteor crashing from the Heavens above to kill a fourth, Sothis herself turning a 5th to dust, and finally Felix who slashed the last in two to protect his romantic love.

"Kill..." Nemesis glared, "You..."

Nemesis glowed with an unholy light or countless Crests and struck at Byleth who was protected by Sothis. Byleth then cried out, "This one's for my family you crusty old bastard!"

With a single, mighty swing, he cut Nemesis across the chest, the wound gushed blood as the war lord fell...

The allies regrouped, all happy to see each other.

Felix embraced Lysithea, "I'm so glad you're OK."

"I am with you here," Lysithea smiled kissing his check.

Dorthea helped heal the wounds of her allies as she approached Byleth.

"So..." Dorthea smiled with a flirty wink, "How about we catch up over some tea?..."

"It's finally over?" Sothis asked.

"I'll check," Claude replied poking Nemesis with an arrow before offering his signature smile to his allies, "Yeah seems about dead to-"

Claude was blown back and caught by Dimitri as Nemesis changed.

"Kill..." He growled... "You..."

"Wait how many Crests does he have?" Sothis demanded.

"I would assume given the syringe I stole," Felix explained, "All of them if he could."

There was a primal, draconic cry as bone extended from the back or the monstrous war lord.

"It can't be..." Seteth muttered, "Could so many Crests really allow a human to-"

Nemesis got on all fours, his body morphed and mutated into something dark and evil. Something truly unholy. A dragon black as the abyss, with wings of bone and thin black flesh that cried out and flew away.

"Wait he's headed for..." Ashe pointed out.

"Of course it ends there," Dimitri sighed.

"Gronder Field..." Byleth growled as he clenched his fist, "Come on! We have to stop him before he destroyes Fodlon!"


	20. Edge of Dawn+Author's Notes

"There are countless undead in cities around Grounder!" Ashe exclaimed, "What do we do?"

"We can't spare any troops!" Seteth exclaimed as the crew rushed on horseback, "You go assist the others! Protect the people! Sothis, Byleth, Dimitri, Claude, and I will handle the dragon!"

"We'll lead the charge," Catherine assured Seteth, "Let's go Shamir!"

"You've got this," Leonie assured Byleth, "Blood is worthless but Jeralt was your real dad of love, he just happened to he your blood dad. You really are your father's son Byleth."

"Come back to me," Dorthea pleaded.

"I swear on Sothis I will," Byleth assured her, "Felix protect Lysithea."

"I can handle myself," Lysithea assured Byleth.

Felix nodded to Byleth silently.

The groups broke off, Marianne assisting those protecting the citizens. Ashe handed Byleth Aymr, Edelgard's ax as he explained, "Look. Those Who Slither in the Dark took this from Edelgard's body before we could somehow. Probably because they had troops there and... if anyone should you it, it should be you..."

Byleth nodded in understanding as Sothis held the Dark Creator Sword, which changed when he gripped it into an even mightier weapon that glowed with a devine light.

"Why did you take that?" Claude asked.

"I mean it doesn't seem evil now," Sothis explained, "If anything it's not the Reborn Creator Sword. I was reborn and it was reborn in my hand."

The group arrived and dismounted as the dragon stood on the hill in the center of Gronder Field which was crushed under the weight of the beast.

This was no longer Nemesis. This was a Devil. A...

"Devil Dragon," Dimitri explained, "That's what this thing has become."

Byleth gripped Amyr, thinking of Edelgard and the Eagels. He sighed, "Let's end this. For everyone we lost and for everyone we still have."

Claude nodded, "For a world free of prejudice and for our family."

"For the family I forged and the one I lost," Seteth added.

"For the family that revived and welcomed me," Sothis added.

"For a Fodlon where the family we forged will never know anything like the Tragedy of Duscar again. Where my brother Dedue can live without prejudice," Dimitri added.

All five exclaimed, "This ends now Nemesis!"

Rain and night crushed the battlefield under their weight as the warrior-

No, the family charged their enemy. Sothis struck first with the Reborn Creator Sword, using a combat art known as Reborn Heaven, which was an advanced maneuver that impaled the wing of the dragon and closed the sword, ripping a chunk of thin flesh and revealed the bones of the already bony wings.

The beast cried out and breathed fire, which the Goddess could not avoid and which schorhed her arms.

Claude struck with a volley of arrows that turned the dragon's back into a pincusion and flew out of the way of the Devil's sweeping claw attack which let Seteth and Dimitri strike in synch, shattering the wings at the bones that connected them to the dragon's torso. The Devil Dragon cried out and blew back fire at Dimitri.

"Brother!" Byleth cried out as he shoved Dimitri out of the way.

"Byleth no!" Seteth cried out.

But it was to late as the flames consumed Byleth...

...

Byleth woke up in a larger and more luxurious version of Garreg Mach.

"Hey man little soon but good to see you!" A voice exclaimed grabbing Byleth in a one armed hug, "Your family missed you man!"

"Caspar?" Byleth asked.

"The one and only!" Caspar exclaimed, "Oh, Edelgard wants to see you. She's been waiting. Just by the fishing pond."

Byleth, confused went to the fishing pond, which was full of fish, and turned to see his dear father and Edelgard who enjoyed tea, talking. Edelgard laughed at a story Jeralt was telling her, "I can't believe you actually did that!"

"Hey it was a dare from Alois," Jeralt replied, "I mean I landed in the water didn't I?"

"I can't believe you let a 10 year old dare you to jump off the greenhouse roof!" Edelgard exclaimed laughing so hard she was crying.

"Well maybe I was a bit more impulsive before Byleth was born but-" Jeralt turned towards his son, shocked and sternly informed him, "I would be happy to see you if it wasn't so soon."

Edelgard still laughed until she turned and saw Byleth too.

Jeralt approached his son and hugged him, "It's OK to rest now, but if you can go back..."

Byleth hugged his dad back, "I missed you."

Jeralt smiled, "I missed you too."

"Did everyone make it?" Byleth asked, "Petra? Hubert?"

"Yeah everyone," Jeralt replied, "Save for Rhea. She alive or..."

"If she's not here she's in Hell," Byleth replied.

Edelgard did a silent, celebratory arm pump at that victory. She muttered to herself, "Ha I knew it. Ferdinand owes me twenty gold... oh right. Heaven. There is no gold here."

"I'll let you talk to her kiddo," Jeralt replied, "See you later."

Jeralt walked off as Edelgard smiled, "So you're here quick."

"Sorry," he sighed, "I just..."

"That ring was supposed to protect you!" Edelgard exclaimed, "It has a Crest Stone of the Crest of Serios in it so you could use Amyr. The whole deal! I wanted you live as long as you could with the rest of our family! Also our girlfriend Dorthrea if all went well. I didn't want her to be alone!"

"I just really missed all of you and..." Byleth sighed.

"Yeah Manuela mentioned that," Edelgard sighed, "You were in the Mental Health Hospital in the Alliance yeah? Side note if you go back tell our family and Dorthea I love them OK? Dimitri, Claude, all our brothers and sisters."

"Wait so did everyone make it here?" Byleth asked.

"Hanneman, Manuela, Petra, and so on. Yeah everyone," Edelgard assured Byleth, "But my point is this. I know you miss us and we miss you but... when you die and go to Heaven or, come here, you get back everyone forever and ever right? Just like everyone else. That should've helped the sting of loss some right?"

"I mean..." Byleth sighed.

"Rather than," Edelgard smiled, "Using that to excuse your desire for death, why not..."

Edelgard began to fade away as Byleth's vision darkened, "Use that to know you can focus on those who are alive since they'll come here too? Since we all end up here inevitably let it happen but don't seek it. Don't focus on what you get in death. Focus on how much more you can gain in..."

Byleth saw blackness Edelgard's last word rang, "Life..."

Dimitri wept as he saw Byleth's charred body. The family fell silent, lost the will to fight. Until...

Byleth got back up. The ring glowed as he held Amyr. He limped towards the Devil Dragon as he spoke.

"I have fought for the family I love," Byleth explained as he limped forward Amyr in his hand.

The Devil Dragon cried out and swiped its massive flaw which Byleth sidestepped as the ground where he once stood shattered and flew into the air.

"And for to long I've used my loss to excuse self destruction," Byleth elaborated as stood in the Devil Dragon's face as it snapped at him, black flames spewing as Byleth deflected the fire with the head of his ax

"But now I will get help," Byleth explained, "Heal, and live."

Byleth, with the Crest Stone in the ring glowing bright, used both Amyr and the Sublime Sword of the Creator in a new duel wielding combat art. Family Man. He stuck his sword into the Devil Dragon's head, and them extended it, leaping and using it like a rope to swing himself into the air. He then, when above the neck, retracted it to close in at high speeds and chop off the Devil Dragon's head as the Sun crest over the horizon. Killing the Devil Dragon just as the Sun rose. Just at...

The Edge of Dawn.

Byleth collapsed to his knees as his family rushed to him. He smiled at them and passed out.

"I swear on Sothis I'll come back," echoed in his mind. His promise to Dorthea.

And he awoke alive in a hospital bed. He smiled, as he had chosen life...

Felix and Lysithea were happily married for many years as Catherine and Shamir did the same. Cyril stayed with Alois for a time before being officially adopted by Catherine and Shamir adopted him officially, becoming the mothers he never had. Dorthea and Byleth too eventually married as Byleth attended therapy for a time before he recovered after a reasonable two years and prescribed use of medication. Which had no permanent effects after he quit taking it as no prescribed medication changed the person on or off and after getting off it's as if one never took it at all.

Every two years the Chimerias met for a great feast to catch up, Gatekeeper hosted the feast at Garreg Mach with Byleth and Dorthea where he stayed as Byleth and Dorthea's brother.

Fodlon became an open and welcoming nation for all where any, with or without Crest could rise to the top through hard work and skill and even those at the bottom were treated with kindness and respect. A nation free from prejudice and Crests and a major trade nation.

Everyone was happy but as the years wore on, forty, fifty, sixty years later, they began to pass on. Until 70 years later...

"Byleth," Seteth sighed, "It's about our time."

"Never expected Lyisthea to be the one who lived longest," Byleth admitted as he stood over her grave, "I'll see you soon dear little sister."

"It was a great life," Seteth smiled, "But dragons or those with draconic blood like you and me, do die without love. We do not age but our bodies simply give out when we are ready. Flayn and I... frankly we are ready when you are."

"Sothis was ready when Lysithea died," Byleth sighed, "Very same night too."

"Those two did grow close after the war," Seteth replied, "Sothis did always say that Lysithea was the only mage who could match her."

"So how does this work anyways?" Byleth inquired, "Do we just... sleep and then not wake up?"

"Pretty much," Seteth replied, "I have all my affairs in order so, pleasant dreams Byleth."

"Pleasant dreams Cichol..."

And thus...

Byleth slept.

He left a United Fodlon.

A Fodlon that told the historical tale of the Emerald Chimerias, a family torn apart by the evil Rhea and Those Who Slither in the Dark, of the tragic hero Edelgard, and of the great saint Byleth who fought with the two surviving saints for his real family. About the exploits of each member of the Chimerias, immortalized in history, and the battle between the revived Goddess, Byleth, and the strongest of the Chimerias against the Devil Dragon or Nemesis.

Byleth left this.

And never woke up in Fodlon again.

Byleth woke up in that more extravagant Garreg Mach he awoke in countless years ago when he fought the Devil Dragon. Everyone was there. His entire family, Manuela, Hanneman, all of the church faculty, the Knights of Serios, the Black Eagels, his father, the Gatekeeper, the Chimerias, Sothis, his mother even, was present. The only one missing was one who didn't deserve Heaven.

Rhea.

In the dining hall they welcomed him. Dorthea and Edelgard had a seat saved for him and as he sat by his two loves in a happy polyamours with literally every single person in his family he smiled.

And thus they knew eternal peace in the Heavens.

Forever...

THE END.

**Author's Notes**

Ohhhhhh boooooy.

This took way shorter than expected to write.

Man I'm proud of how it turned out though.

This was kinda an attempt at a "Golden Route" much like Revelations from Fire Emblem Fates but I knew I kinda had to kill the Black Eagels and some members of the church just so it didn't come out forced. I knew Edelgard was gonna die from chapter one it was just a matter of how. I also wanted to adress themes of mental illness and healing with Byleth which I think I did pretty well.

I also focused a ton on the theme of loss and the afterlife as I think such themes can also help people cope hence Edelgard's monologue at the end there about living. As I wrote this I tried to make it very much like an actual route hence why I wrote the scenes as, if you look closely, like actual gameplay. I may actually write out how it would function as a playable route at a later date. I otherwise tried to write it as if it was player phase and enemy phase in the fight scenes which was hard but worked great in the end.

Kinda wish I had done better with the LGBT representation. I'm fine with Catherine and Shamir I feel that was good representation but Dorthea and Edelgard is what I'm not as proud of cause it was only in a flashback. Kinda wish I had done Linhardt over Dorthea for the polyamours representation so I could get some male x male representation. I'm sorry to all my male homosexual readers that I dropped the ball there. That's on me. I'm terribly sorry.

I also wish that I had more side character stuff. Marianne had like, three lines. There just wasn't space so I kinda tried to double down on the few I had developed. Lysithea, Felix, Dorthea, Dimitri, and Claude mostly although kinda dropped the ball on those last two. Sorry. Maybe I'll do some bonus chapters about what those other characters

Now the theme of family I'm very proud of. As family is love, blood ties are worthless lies, sometimes even used by child abusers to justify their abuse of their kin. This is why Rhea and Nemesis are described as, "blind by blood ties." They represent people who believe blood falsely holds worth, as shown by Rhea's obsession with her mother over trying to make a new family and Nemesis's fixation on Serios rather than moving on and this leading to their demise and damning them to Hell. It is a demonstration of real family being love VS the lie that is false blood ties.

I also kinda wish I gave Gatekeeper more time because he's best boy.

OK memes aside I think that's all I wanted to say. I'm glad I got some polyamours representation in so... yeah.

You may like these other books I have. Links included.

Pure Houses: Wal-Mart brand Wanderer Golden Route stuff. I yeeted the protag of a novel of mine into Three Houses and it addresses themes if family and mental illness but is also far darker than Wanderer. If you want edge this one's for you.

https://my.w.tt/k22WpB23Z0

School of Devils: A group of demon hunters fight demons and a demonic cult in this story with themes of afterlife, family, mental illness, and a little bit of lgbt stuff. Has a much tighter cast than Wanderer so all the characters are a ton more developed and the protag's mental illness is a lot more explored. It's just kinda Wanderer but better and more modern.

https://my.w.tt/vl6USic6Z0

Heaven High School: A lighter 4th wall breaking novel that follows numerous pseudo immortal characters in an odd multiverse with slice of life drama and moderate humor mixed with 4th wall breaking plotlines and a looming threat ever approaching. If you enjoyed the non combat scenes of Fire Emblem Three Houses: Wanderer you'll love this.

https://my.w.tt/cKlcMXD6Z0

That's all.

Bye!


End file.
